A new dream, a new adventure
by Korazan
Summary: [COMPLETE] It started as a meeting, so he was told, and then he finds himself fighting the Whitebeard pirates. He likes battles, so that's fine... Until a certain brother appears and his world starts to crumble... Along with his dream. smart!Luffy, strong!Luffy, marine!Luffy, future MarcoxLuffy, rating updated to M.
1. 01 – Everything crumbles

**Okay, this is completely unexpected... I just wrote this little one and I apologize to all that are reading for any mistakes. This morning I had the idea and just couldn't get it out of my mind. Crazy mind of mine. First time I write something in english language, please review, I need the feedback to up my skills. Oh wait, what skill, I don't have any... I'll quit my rambling now.**

 **SUMMARY:** It started as a meeting, so he was told, and then he finds himself fighting the Whitebeard pirates. He likes battles, so that's fine... Until a certain brother appears and his world starts to crumble... Along with his dream.

 **WARNINGS:**

-smart!Luffy, strong!Luffy, **marine!Luffy**

-flirting and future Marco x Luffy, ya been warned

-rated T for little swearing

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. No One Piece, no cute little Luffy, no thing.

 **EDIT** (01/04/2018): Just to change from hyphens to quotation marks as for what concerns the dialogues. I've also checked some mistakes ;D

 **Words: 4088.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **01 – Everything crumbles**

* * *

A light breeze shuffled his spiky black hair and his white cape, the word 'Justice' fluttering as were the long sleeves. He wore blue pants and an azure shirt, a few buttons free on the chest, revealing his skin. A loose black necktie followed the cape's movement. His precious straw hat wasn't on his head but hanging between his shoulders thanks to a thin red string. Luffy grinned deviously, sniffing the tense atmosphere.

The sky was clear, not a cloud on the horizon. He was quite surprised when, a week before, Senny called him and requested his presence at a meeting. He had whined. A lot. But he couldn't simply ignore an order and be safe after, so he complied. And, even if unwillingly, left his crew mates anchored at Sabaody. They accepted it only because the orders were from Sengoku himself, but whined a lot nonetheless. Franky, Zoro and Sanji had wanted to fight, Nami and Chopper had been, and certainly still were, worried, Robin just giggled, Usopp had been grateful, Brook had cried for being separated from his captain but had sang in any case.

A week had passed and he already missed them dearly. But, apparently, this wasn't a simple meeting. A lot of marines were standing, waiting for a fight. He had met his grandfather a little while before, hugged him and taken his appointed place. There were hundreds of men and women scattered in the open space. Some still as statues, some fidgeting and some utterly shivering. He didn't get to ask what exactly was going on, but… well… A fight, pirates to beat up, Smokey at his right… Delightful.

His grin widened.

"What a day…" The Commodore at his side said.

"Indeed."

"You don't know a bit of what's going on, right?"

"Nope. Don't care."

"Of course…" A sigh.

Luffy wasn't sure about that, in reality. He had had a nudging feeling from the moment he heard of Marshall D Teach. The bastard had the guts to, first, betray Whitebeard, and, second, to request the title of Shichibukai. Now, he wasn't an ally of Newgate, but he had to admit that he liked the way the Captain dealt with his crew, his 'sons'. So, knowing of the betrayal, he felt furious… and worried. His brother was one of the 'sons', after all. He had wanted to kill the man. The name of the man stabbed at his back was never known, but he knew for sure that Ace was safe.

… For that matter anyway. Now, he felt like something was amiss. The feeling was one of uncertainty and, maybe, fear. Perhaps the sightly off expression of Garp when they met pissed him more than he initially thought. Or knowing that Marineford was set with a scaffold and they were facing the sea as if to protect it. Or Sengoku and his gramps on it.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what's happening?"

Aww, Smokey concerned. Luffy would have teased him if he was in for a joke. But that concern was a bit…

"Ok, tell me something." He surrendered, never dropping the grin.

"It's an execution."

Oh. _Oh._ That was the problem. He growled, showing his fangs. "What."

"You heard me."

Another growl, less angry this time. Luffy didn't like these kind of things, at all. He hated them to the core, damn Government and their shitty laws.

"Stay calm, bud. Try, at least."

He huffed, taking then a long breath. "Who."

"That'd be…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence. Luffy interrupted him with a hand. He had heard a strange bubble sound. All of a sudden, a huge ship surfaced right at the center of the little bay in front of them. Luffy recognized the Moby Dick, that resembled a whale, his Captain, sitting on a huge wooden chair, and Marco, the Second in Command, near him.

Edward Newgate was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal one. He had a prominent white crescent-moon-shaped mustache, many wrinkles around his brown eyes. He wore a black bandanna around his head, a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots and a dark pirate sash around his waist. His bare chest had several scars, some really big. A wide grin on his face spoke of confidence, strength… and hid well many worries.

At his right side, his first crew mate, Marco, stood proudly with a well matched smile. Lean, muscular, blond-haired with a rather sleepy look on his face and some stubble around his chin, he wore an open purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden and yellow belt around his waist, dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals. The mark of his 'pops' was tattooed on his bare chest.

Two more ships appeared in the same fashion, a bit smaller, and several pirates on the decks. Among them were the other Division Commanders: Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Kuriel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa, Izo.

"Everyone is here." A voice said from his left.

He turned to see Coby. "Yo!" He greeted.

"Luffy-san." He nodded in response.

He looked around once more. The shichibukai were now standing in all their glory: Dracule Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah. He briefly wondered where Jimbe was. But, at the same time, he was now curious of who exactly was going to be… damn. Executed. Right below the scaffold, the three Admirals were seated and waiting: Kizaru Borsalino, Akainu Sakazuki, Aokiji Kuzan.

He set his eyes on the pirates again. On the horizon, several ships were approaching, surely Whitebeard's full fleet.

 _'Who the heck are they going to kill here for him to move everyone?'_

"Gurararara! How many years has been, Sengoku?" Newgate said with his profound voice. "My beloved son… Had better be unharmed."

He stood up, crossed his arms with fists clenching and punched his sides. Cracks appeared in the air. Luffy readied himself, as did everyone that knew of the power that was about to be let loose. At either side of the island, two huge waves began to race towards them. He saw Aokiji disappear from his chair and jump up in the sky, freezing the sea with his own power. The admiral attacked Whitebeard but got cracked instead.

All hell broke loose. Pirates launched on the marines and these defended the platform. Luffy sprung to action, intercepting a few that were bypassing the lower ranks. In a few instants, a pile of unconscious bodies lied at his feet. Smokey and Coby didn't move, opting to plainly observe their colleague.

Cannon balls didn't reach them as they were sliced and deviated by swordsmen. Mihawk seemed worried and soon he sent a slash towards Whitebeard. It was stopped by Jozu, his body turned into diamond. Next was Kizaru. He was going at the speed of light to Newgate, but clashed in midair with a blue flame. When they separated, Marco appeared in his Phoenix form. Jozu took a giant chunk of ice sea from the bay and threw it at the scaffold. Akainu intervened with his magma power, making it evaporate.

All the while, the piles were growing under Luffy. He then grinned, it seemed Izo was coming his way. He was a cross-dressing man who wore a pink and purple kimono, was pale with hair tied like a geisha and had a light red spotted cloth tied around his waist. He was wielding a pair of flintlock pistols and had a thin sword sheathed.

He stood in his way looking at him with predatory eyes. Izo looked at Luffy, grinning. They circled each other for two strides, before Luffy launched, dodging bullets and punching him in the stomach. The effect was blood spits on his cape and Izo dropping on the floor.

"Did I use too much strength?" He asked no one in particular.

The pirate was coughing blood on the floor while holding his belly with fierce eyes. "Of course not." He said, standing again.

"Maybe you should lay again, I don't want to kill you."

"Yet you're going to kill one of my brothers." He hissed.

Luffy snarled. "Not me, but I guess you're right. I'm sorry, though. Things shouldn't be this way…"

"Luffy." Smoker called.

"Yeah, I know. Smokey, you didn't tell me who they're going to execute."

"Oh, as I was saying…"

But Izo reached for his sword and took that moment to attack Luffy, that skidded to his right, gaining a serious expression. The pirate managed to regain his step and slashed at the chest. The marine bend backward and gripped Izo's wrist, clenching and making him lose the hilt. The cross-dresser hissed and knelt, while Luffy straightened his back. He was going to make him lose consciousness when his eyes caught a blue blur at his left. Luffy jumped out of the way and the Phoenix himself was standing between him and his enemy.

"Hey hey, watch out there, he has a mythical-beats type zoan devil fruit." Came an off-hand comment from Kizaru, that flew away right after.

"Smokey, I have a new nickname for him, Captain Obvious."

The Commodore snickered along with Coby and, surprisingly, Marco grinned more.

"Oh, interesting. I made the second in command smile, that's something." Luffy looked at those half-lidded black eyes. "Not bad…" He whispered to himself.

From the slight widening, he understood that the pirate had heard, so a grin plastered once more on his face. Blue flames were still lingering on his arms and torso. Luffy looked at his hair and smirked playfully.

"Pineapple?"

That was all he needed to do to tick him off. Oh, yeah, his best ability. Making people snap at him. This day was becoming rather enjoyable.

Marco launched himself at him with a punch to his gut, but was met with haki-infused black skin. He clearly didn't expect it, so he backed a bit and looked at the marine with studying eyes.

"Yes, you're underestimating me. But, really, don't think I'm gonna go and tell you how much."

The pirate grinned again. "Very well, yoi."

He attacked again, this time using the same power to kick him in the same place. But Luffy simply dodged and, with unpredicted speed, circled his enemy, going for a punch. Marco jumped forward to evade it but got scraped, so he ignited a flame right there and waited for a shout.

It didn't come. He turned slowly and saw the marine grin and waving his not hurt hand.

What. The. Hell.

He decided to discover what was going on fighting, so they exchanged blows, punches, kicks, all haki-infused. Again and again, his flames touched the boy without leaving a burn, a mark, nor a dirty spot.

Marco was officially dumbfounded. "A devil fruit." Yeah, but which?

"I'm not gonna tell."

The marine seemed to be truly enjoying everything. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Oooh. Am I too much a pest for ya?" Again, that devious smirk.

"That may be." He admitted.

"Stop playing, Luffy." Smoker said, lighting two cigars.

"You're no fun, Smokey." He pouted.

"Wait, your name is Luffy? Monkey D Luffy? The Commodore?"

The marine turned all his attention to his enemy, narrowing his eyes. "What of it?"

"You're Ace's brother…"

Luffy was too much happy to notice the widening of eyes all around. "I am! Can I ask you where he is? I thought he was in you crew. Maybe an outside mission… Or a undercover one."

Marco looked at him with unbelieving orbs, then growled. "What are you talking about. He is–… "

"Everyone, listen." Sengoku's voice thundered all throughout the place.

Luffy turned a bit, without losing sight of the Phoenix. People scattered fell into silence, before some pirates started fighting again.

"Today, we are here to execute a man that has in him the blood of a demon, of a monster."

The Commodore snarled, mouthing: "The fuck." that didn't go unnoticed by his enemy.

"Today, we ensure that justice is brought on pirates. This man escaped for too many years his rightful end. Bring him."

Somewhere above the scaffolding, a door opened.

"Here is the only and still alive son of Gol D Roger…"

Luffy's eyes lost the hold on Marco and widened, looking on his chief with a horrified expression.

"… Gol D Ace."

He felt his knees hit the floor as his older and beloved brother walked on the wooden planks and knelt under two crossed and sheathed swords, two marines holding him.

Ace was dirty, wounded in multiple places, blood dripping slowly here and there on his naked chest. His face was contorted in pain, sorrow, fear and some kind of happiness when he saw his crew. He nodded at his Captain with a small smile.

Luffy was speechless. Someone was calling for him, but he ignored whoever that was and stood again. He gritted his teeth, put his hat on, shadowing his eyes, clenched his fists and breathed long and calming. Everyone, Marco and Izo included, looked at his figure as he evens his breathing.

When he lifted his gaze, there was a raw determination in his orbs. Rage too, barely controlled. He took another deep breath, not releasing it this time. Instead, he shouted.

"GRAAAAAMPS!"

Some battles stopped and a certain Vice Admiral came into view on the scaffold with a sorrowful expression. He looked over at his grandson. As did Ace. He wanted to gain attention from his little brother, but then he saw the ire and decided to shut himself, biting his lower lips. He knew better than to interrupt him.

"YOU…."

Garp flinched and said something, but it wasn't heard because of the chaos around. Luffy huffed, looked at his brother, nodded and turned to Smoker.

"You knew. You should have expected what I'm going to do."

Luffy started running without waiting for answers nor saying anything else. He simply started running, ignoring later shouts for him, ignoring fights that he surpassed easily, ignoring Marco and Izo that now were following him.

He was pretty far from his brother, and the fact that he didn't know exactly how much time he had to save him was suffocating. But he had to try and succeed no matter what.

Obviously, he hadn't considered his colleagues with higher ranks nor Shichibukai. First, it was Boa, that had intercepted him for a hug, but decided to let him be when she noticed his rage. Then, an unfortunate Pacifista, that was promptly destroyed by a well-aimed haki infused kick at its neck. Next, Mihawk blocked his way, making him stop. He had a strange and rare expression, one that nobody could really decipher to its full content.

"Luffy…"

"No."

"Don't."

"I have already made up my mind."

"…"

The swordsman shifted to the side and he passed, with two flabbergasted members of the Whitebeard crew. Turn for Moria came and, fortunately, he had a seawater pond right next to his feet, maybe from Jozu's non-stop throws of massive ice cubes. Luffy kicked the abnormal man into it and went forward. Several marines were astonished to see the always jovial and happy Commodore storm through the battle without engaging fights and with that look.

Luffy was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he would have made it in time before the execution. Looking up, he saw his grandfather had sat near Ace and was talking to him with a hand covering his face. After no more than two minutes, he stood and jumped down towards him. Luffy stopped in his track and so did his enemies right behind him. Garp landed in front of him, cracking the floor, with a forced smile and hands tucked in his pockets.

"Luffy."

"What." Definitely a snarl.

Garp sighed. "I can't let you pass."

"I had no doubt about it." He paused. "After you, there are only the Admirals. Now, do you think you _want_ to stop me, Gramps?"

No answers.

Luffy huffed. "Right." He crossed his arms on his chest.

"I think he's under the trunk."

That made the two pirates almost gag. What. The. Hell.

But Luffy backed a bit and gestured to Marco to come near with his index. He obliged with a bit of uncertainty and wonder.

"Can you cover us with your fire, please? Only two seconds."

Marco looked over at the Vice Admiral before nodding. In a less than a second, the two family members were out of view. When he retracted his flames, the marine boy was towering his unconscious grandfather and started running again. The two exchanged a look and then reached him hastily.

They made few meters more towards their goal when the marines near his brother took away their swords and unsheathed the metal. Luffy's eyes widened. Marco followed his gaze and almost tripped.

"Let go of my son!" Thundered Whitebeard over the chaos.

But the executioners ignored him and lifted their weapons in a half moon. Luffy felt everything slow down around him. This couldn't be happening. Not in front of his own eyes. Not like that. Not when Ace had that expression of… sorrowful acceptance. He was accepting his fate, that dumb brother of his. His rage boiled, bottled up in his body and ready to burst.

"Stop…" He whispered as the swords began to lower. "Stop." Slowly approaching Ace's neck. "Stop it!" Few inches from his skin. "I SAID STOOOOOOOP!"

He screamed at his voice's full extent, feeling his throat burn and his lungs hungry for air, eyes half closed. He watched as everything and everyone froze still. Several thuds and flops were heard then, and he noticed that marines and pirates were falling. But what kept his full attention were the two executioners, falling down from the scaffold… And his brother still alive.

Starting the run again, he didn't cover a lot of meters as Aokiji stopped him with an indifferent expression on his face.

"You now stop, Commodore Monkey D Luffy. What do you think you're doing?" He said in a seemingly monotone. The other knew better.

"I'm going to save my brother, this is _not_ the justice I fight for."

Marco could have sworn that the Admiral hid a flinch at the fierceness of the tone and at the meaning of the words. Kuzan, however, was not a man that would stand aside simply for that. Luffy took an offensive stance and was ready to attack, but a huge man broke the ice directed at him with two swords. He recognized him as Vista, that nodded to him with wary eyes. The marine understood the meaning of the act and fled forward, still followed by Izo and Marco. They were gazing at the fight that their brother was now facing, but trained it away soon.

Kizaru appeared next, and Marco took him on without skipping a heartbeat. Luffy didn't even stop and Izo continued to run. Apparently, Akainu was fighting directly with Newgate, because only something of that caliber would deter him from pursuing Luffy.

He couldn't afford to lose any more time and was near enough, so he jumped the full length remaining to his goal and took the metal key from his pocket, freeing his brother as Sengoku started changing to his devil fruit's form. He felt energy draining touching the sea stone handcuffs, but then… Ace was free. His brother was finally free, with his fire on his skin. He wanted to cheer, he wanted to hug him, to ensure that he was completely okay. That smile he was receiving would have to suffice for now.

After all… He still had important matters to discuss with his chief. Luffy turned full to the now huge Buddha near them. He strapped his cape from his figure, held it high towards him and then threw it down the scaffold.

"Ace, if you'd be gentle enough."

His brother didn't need any more words. His hands took gun's form and he shot at the white cloth, that soon was burnt to ashes.

"I resign, Senny. It's been good until now and thank you for everything." He bowed, took hold of his shitty brother and fled, leaving a stunned Sengoku behind.

They were down soon, and running again towards the bay. The pirates were creating a path for them to take and retreating at the same time.

"You didn't change one bit, Luffy." Ace suddenly said, voice filled with fondness.

"You neither, shitty brother. Always in trouble."

"Hey, you're a trouble-magnet, too!"

"Yeah, right." He laughed, though.

This was nostalgic, to the point he just wanted to stop, sit down with him and just talk and enjoy his presence. But, first things first. They needed to head out of there. And, the sooner the better. The smile that twitched his lips, however, didn't falter.

They were running and reaching the Moby Dick faster than expected. Obviously, that was when things changed… and danger arose. Akainu appeared behind them. A magma punch was heading towards the back of his unsuspecting brother.

Luffy didn't even have the time to think. He coated his right hand in haki, sped to the Admiral and deflected the punch, hissing a bit. Soon, another fist came down to him and he deflected it again, controlling his reaction to the pain. A kick, a fist, and then Akainu opted for a magma burst. He shot a lava river towards them and the brothers jumped up. As they collided to the ground, Luffy saw the man head towards Ace and knew he couldn't make it in time. He tried, he ran, jumped, screamed his brother's name. Magma touched his sides and Ace shouted in pain. Lava was stronger than his fire.

A crack in the air made Luffy sigh in relief. Whitebeard was near Akainu and, an earthquake later, the Admiral was nowhere in sight. He was about to stumble on the ground when he felt two strong arms support him. Luffy looked up and saw Marco taking him up bridal-style and running like mad to his ship, as all his crew mates were doing.

He started to fight a bit, not sure about what was going on. His goal was to take Ace on the Moby Dick and be sure that he was safe. His brother was now in his adoptive father's arms, the safest place he could hope for. So, what then?

"Calm down, you can't return anymore, yoi."

He gazed at the man, uncertainty clear in his features.

"And, sure as hell, after what you've done, pops won't leave you here."

Luffy pondered his options while taken away from battle. He was on the ship without even noticing, the crew setting sail and defending their retreat. Marco put him down on the deck. Luffy steadied on his feet and looked around in search of Ace. Before considering his own situation, he had to be sure that he was okay. He zeroed on Newgate and started pacing towards him, when someone stopped his tracks.

Turning around, Marco had grabbed his wrist and was holding him back. He looked at him with confused and pleading eyes. The man blinked before shaking his head and letting him go.

"Ace is okay, I saw the nurses take him into the infirmary. Oyaji is going to need medical treatment, too. And you don't seem to notice the state you're in."

Luffy gazed at him, then at himself. His clothes were dirty with dust and blood. A few scratches had torn them here and there. But the worst of all were his hands, he lifted them for a better view. They seemed cauterized. The magma… He touched his knuckles, where the skin was red and deformed, hissing at the coldness of the unharmed fingers.

Marco grumbled as he took again hold of the younger boy, this time of both his hands. "Are you trying to hurt yourself more?"

"Well, it's just strange. I don't feel anything from the wounds."

"Adrenaline rush?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Okay, better take care of them." Marco called a nurse and pointed at the… ex-marine. "He needs treatment."

His sister didn't waste time in taking the boy and pulling him away. The Phoenix sighed before he, too, was dragged by another crew member mumbling about stupid brothers.

Yeah, they had successfully saved Ace and… Maybe… With the needed time… He could have gained a new brother.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, let me know what you think please :)**


	2. 02 – Realization

**Don't become used to the quick update, thank my fever instead. I noticed it after publishing the first chapter... As long as I am bedridden, I'll continue writing. Well, I'm obsessed by this story anyway...  
**

 **kuro sora wa :** Thank you ^.^ **  
**

 **Akemi** : Don't worry, thank you for the review and please, don't call me Author-san, I'm merely a fan that wanted this story to be written :) **Call me Kora**. Maybe I'll have to change the rating to **M for the future** ;)

 **jokykiss:** There's a reason for it ;)

 **jekjok:** Here for you :)

 **Guest** : Thank you, there's so little of this couple around the net...

 **Thank you all for the follows, the favorites and the reviews, I appreciate averything and honestly didn't expect anything at all.**

 **This chapter may have been better in my opinion, but at the momenti it is the best I can do. Let me know what you think about it and sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Words: 3992.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **02 – Realization**

* * *

It was night. The deep blue sky was lit by hundreds of stars and the full moon towered on him. It didn't feel mocking as much as relaxing. He was covered in bandages all over his chest. The nurses had first taken care of his hands, that now were protected from infections by the white cloth. Ointment was under it, giving him a soothing feeling of freshness.

Fortunately, his wounds were not enough for the nurses to restrain him in bed. In a normal situation, probably, they would have done exactly that, but there were too much crew mates in worse condition, so he had made a quick escape and no one had voiced against it. His shirt was torn and almost unrecognizable.

Luffy sighed for the nth time, sitting cross-legged on a not damaged roof of the deck, elbows on knees, hands loosely hanging, his back against a low wooden wall. He was thinking of his nakama. The execution was being broadcasted on Sabaody, so they surely had surely known by now what was going on. Nami has his vivre card and they would follow it to find him. But… This meant that they, too, would become outlaws.

Why deny it, let's list his crime of a single day: disobeying orders, attacking a Vice Admiral, burning the symbol of the Organization, freeing a captive waiting execution, blocking said execution, fleeing with pirates, fighting superiors… He was doomed. Oh-so nicely and fucking doomed.

Thinking of Mihawk trying to stop him without engaging made his lips quirk a bit up. But that sort of a smile was soon gone, replaced by distress.

He placed a hand on his eyes. What was he going to do, now? Everything had crumbled so fast, so utterly fast that he hadn't had the material time to properly think about it. Ace's safety had been his top priority. He was unconscious, safe in a bed somewhere in the infirmary, nurses hadn't permitted visits.

He didn't regret a single step he had taken, let's be clear, and he won't ever. But thinking of his dream becoming what it was, a dream, a falling star never to be achieved, never to be touched… His heart clenched. This was so frustrating and hurting, more than any wounds had ever hurt. The way ahead was taking a hard twist.

And his crew… He had signed their fate, too. He was sure their only complain would be about not have been there to help him, he knew they were worried sick. But his own worry was about them. Would they be able to achieve their own dream?

Another sigh and he felt his closed eyes were wet. Tears didn't come out, but they were there, threatening. Damn. He let his hand fall again, looking at the sky and losing himself. Moping definitely wasn't his thing, nope. So, he cleared his mind and rested his head against the wall, watching the horizon where sky melted into sea. The other ships of the fleet weren't there anymore, detached from the admiral one to lose possible pursuers.

Tiredness began to creep on his relaxed form and won after some minutes. He let it, of course, he knew he could trust Marco on the crow's nest to keep watch for the night and for the restless sleep that he was falling into.

* * *

Five hours later, he groggily woke up, facing the sunrise. The light was slowly engulfing the still visible stars with orange limbs, stretching and waking up the azure of the sky. Luffy did the same thing, hearing his joints crack for the uncomfortable position he slept in.

He thanked whatever God for not having disturbing dreams but blinked when he felt his cheeks kind of scrunched up. He touched the right and understood that he had cried sometime during his rest. Luffy massaged them and decided to ignore that little piece of knowledge.

Night brings advice. He found himself thinking of ways to reach his goal without being in the Marines. It wasn't exactly impossible, but it was unspeakably harder.

He stood with a sigh, looked up to the crow's nest and noticed Marco still on watching duty. He jumped on its wooden railing, gripping it with one hand and bent on his knees.

"'Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." Marco replied with a yawn.

"You should rest."

"Someone will take the shift in a matter of few minutes. Do you need something?"

Luffy nodded. "Ace."

"He's still unconscious, no visits allowed. The infirmary is a mess."

"Ok, thank you."

He was about to return to the deck.

"Wait, pops wants to talk to you."

Luffy turned to him again with a serious look.

"Right now?"

"He woke up an hour or so ago and decided to wait for you, he's on his chair."

Marco pointed to the center of the ship where Whitebeard was seated with a lot of IV attached to his arms and some bandages on his bare chest. He was alone, there was no one else in sight on the deck, maybe everyone was still sleeping. Luffy nodded and jumped down, making his way towards the man slowly. The Captain was gazing at the horizon when he arrived, standing in front of him with his back straight and his hands in the pants' pockets.

"Good morning." He greeted first. When he received a nod and his undivided attention, he added: "Your son said you wanted to talk to me."

At the word 'son', the man's lips stretched slowly to a smile.

"That's right. First, how are your hands?"

"They hurt a little, but it's bearable. Thanks for the concern, you?"

"Nothing much." The smile became a grin. "You made quite a show yesterday."

Luffy smirked. "My brother was taking all the attention, I felt jealous."

Newgate broke into his signature loud laugh. "Cheeky brat, I see my son didn't exaggerate when talking about you."

"Oh? What did he say exactly?" The grin turned devious.

"Gurarara… I'd like for him to be safe… For now."

"… Okay, I can leave him. For now. And avenge my reputation by ruining his."

Another loud laugh, but this time he turned serious. "Thank you for saving my son."

The two exchanged looks for some time before Luffy smiled. "I didn't do it for you, I did it because he is my brother, even if not by blood."

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Was the immediate answer. Whitebeard grinned again.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Considering that your other son basically kidnapped me, I'll stay here until my crew finds me. Or you can leave me on an island, they'll come to me eventually."

"Aren't they marines?"

"They weren't at the beginning. I picked them up myself, not from the cadets. So, their loyalty lies in me, not in the Government."

The last word was said harshly. "Why the hate?" Newgate asked, curious. "You were one of them."

Luffy leveled him with a thoughtful stare. The Captain took the hint.

"You can stay here, I won't ditch you on some island. My sons would scold me."

The ex-marine nodded in thanks and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Ace all this time. You probably saved him from his own darkness."

As the boy did before, Newgate answered: "I didn't do it for you, I did it because I knew he was my son from the very first time I saw him."

Luffy laughed lightly. "I deserved it." He grinned.

And then his stomach had to wake up and grumble loudly. When was the last time he had eaten? It was the breakfast of the day before. A full day without meat. He held his tummy and grumbled while Whitebeard laughed.

A door on the left side of the massive chair opened, revealing Thatch, Commander of the Forth Division. He was a tall man with a brown pompadour hairstyle and a black goatee around his chin. He had a stitched scar running around his left eye. He wore a slightly dirty posh uniform, with calf-long pants, a black belt around his waist and brown shoes.

"Morning pops, Commodore." He nodded at each. "I'm sending Marco to breakfast so that he can take some rest."

The Captain regarded him with a fond smile while he went to the Second in Command, and then said: "Join us for the meal." grinning.

He stood and Luffy followed him, well-behaving. First, he found himself in a huge wooden corridor, then through a wide arch into a galley half-filled with eating men and women. Tables, chairs and stools were all over the room. He felt eyes roaming on his skin but blatantly ignored them. On the opposite side, several cooks were serving crew members with a lot of food and he felt his mouth water.

The pirate had sat on a corner and Luffy was soon joined by a yawning Marco.

"This way, yoi." He said, and the other followed suit.

They were now in queue, waiting for their turn to take something edible. After ten minutes, Luffy took a seat in front of the Phoenix and started eating. The pancakes were delicious, rivaling Sanji's. He would have preferred meat, but knew better than to whine about it. And, after all, he didn't have that much appetite…

Marco finished before him and excused himself to go rest. Luffy nodded and finished his plate, gulping some water and standing up. He wanted to go to his spot on the deck, but was stopped by Izo, that smiled before greeting and asking to be followed.

Some maze corridors later, Luffy was in a little room with a dark wooden desk, a blue bed and a wardrobe.

"This will be yours, pops said to find you a room."

Luffy nodded, gazing at the man. "Thanks."

"I should be the one to thank you. You never wanted to kill me, never tried during the battle. May I know why?"

The ex-marine regarded him for a bit before sighing. "Because I don't like executions, I was angry and decided to be bitchy about it."

"But you didn't know it was Ace's?"

A dark aura surrounded him before he controlled it, making Izo flinch. "Sorry." After the other relaxed a bit, he said: "No, I didn't. My grandfather was smart enough to leave me in the dark. If I had known, maybe I would have wreaked havoc in Impel Down without thinking thoroughly about it."

This elicited a small laugh from the pirate. "A sight to fear."

Luffy grinned. "Obviously."

Izo huffed, changing topic. "You need clothes, I can't watch you walk in those… rags anymore."

"I guess, these were my favorites. Fortunately, my pants and necktie are still useful." He took away his shirt and necktie and tossed them on the chair. "The weather is nice, I will be okay with them only."

"Maybe… Either way I'll see what I can find around the ship or sew something myself."

Luffy smiled. "Thanks."

The cross-dresser nodded and went away, closing the door behind. The boy sighed heavily and fell on the bed. It was comfy and lulled him to sleep before noticing.

* * *

He woke up two or so hours later at the sound of a loud bell. Luffy jumped from the bed and opened the door. Several pirates were running into one direction and he decided to follow them. The bell was surely a warning, maybe they were under attack.

When he reached the deck, he saw four marine ships approaching, circling the Moby Dick. Whitebeard sat at his throne without moving, a confident smirk on his lips. Marco was at his side, clearly still tired but with the same grin. Luffy wasn't sure about what to do and got near them.

"We can handle this, yoi." Came the answer to his thoughts.

Luffy sighed, pouting. "Whatever." He sat on the floor, resting his head to the wall, near the chair and observed.

Indeed, they sank all the four ships without much effort. The marines didn't even make it to the deck. Luffy pouted more. He was craving for some fighting. He still felt angry and it was getting difficult to control, a battle would have helped greatly.

"If you want, you can spar with me."

Luffy turned, gazing over the cross-dresser and grinning broadly. "Really?"

"Yeah, I like the way you fight." Izo returned the smirk. "So, join me?"

The ex-marine looked at the wooden corpses, from where the crew was returning, and stood up. "I need to let out some anger…"

The pirate nodded and walked inside with Luffy on his tail. Surprisingly, Marco was behind them, too. They passed past the entrance to the galley and entered the next double doors. It was a room almost as big as the next, with weapons filled rackets on the walls. He saw a blue pipe resting on a corner and went to see it.

"That's Ace's." Izo said.

Luffy smiled. "I guess. This is the one he took with him when he left."

He left the pipe where it had been and turned to the cross-dresser, Marco was leaning on the wall near the entrance with arms crossed. The pirate was watching carefully and Luffy smirked.

"Rules?" He asked.

Izo huffed. "No damages and no killing."

Luffy didn't waste any time, jumping towards him. Izo took his sword and dashed to the right, but there the ex-marine kicked his stomach, sending the pirate flying into the wall. Izo landed on it with his feet and jumped back to Luffy, who dodged the slash directed at his throat and punched him in the same place. The pirate crashed on the ceiling with a hiss, but landed again on his feet to the floor.

"Thank you." Izo suddenly said.

Luffy regarded him with a confused look.

"You're purposely avoiding hitting my face."

"Oh... No problem." He waved a hand.

"May I know why?"

"Well… One doesn't go and do that kind of make-up if he doesn't care… You have pride in it, right?"

Izo smiled warmly before starting again the sparring session. Marco, in the meantime, was thinking. Hard. He finally had the needed clarity of mind to.

He had first heard of this marine from Ace when the newspaper had information about him. It was a little article about a higher-up abusing his powers in East Blue. His brother had been thrilled and had kept taking about him to everyone on the ship. Then the news about the defeat of Don Krieg, Captain Kuro, Arlong had come one after the other and, again, the excitement and pride in Ace's eyes were priceless. After some months, they heard about one of the Shichibukai being stripped of his title because the once Captain Monkey D Luffy had discovered his plan to take a kingdom in his hands. But Ace had not been with them to comment it, he was searching for the traitor that had almost killed Thatch. And, after more months, just six days prior, they had known of his brother's imprisonment.

Ace was now safe on the ship, and they probably wouldn't have succeeded without the help of the marine… ex-marine, he had to remember this. The boy had thrown away his career and his job, the thing he worked hard for years, to save his brother. Oh, he won't ever forget the wild rage that he had felt coming from him when Ace had been brought on the scaffold, nor the face Sengoku had showed when the cape was burnt. He had to admit that had been hilarious and the Commodore had had the guts to bow, thank and resign from his position. He couldn't forget the way some marines had behaved either.

His brother had always said that they weren't related by blood, much like his crew, and that the Commodore was an airhead, happy-go-lucky boy, hungry for battles, strong, smart and really secretive. But what he truly saw right now was rage. And a strength that he didn't imagine in the slightest. He had noticed it, without the ire, on Marineford, but hadn't had the material time nor the will to find out more of its real potential.

Now, Marco was intently watching the boy, trying to grasp it, but he could easily see he was holding back… Caution? A matter of trust? Or simple habit? And what about his devil fruit ability? Ace had once said that he had one, but had never told what kind, only that it was cool. Great hint. True Ace's fashion. However, it had to be something that resisted fire, because facing Akainu one would have much worse wounds… Not mentioning the fact he didn't feel pain when touching his own blue flames.

He huffed, noticing the crowd on the entrance. There were Jozu, Vista and Namur, too. The fishman approached him, never tearing his eyes off the fight.

"He's good." He commented.

"No joking, yoi."

Izo went down with a rather fierce punch on the chest, gasping. Luffy got near him and offered an helping hand.

"Sorry, I lost a bit of my control. You're strong." He said massaging his left arm.

"Of course, I am." The cross-dresser smirked and stood, taking the other's hand. "But you are, too."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

And that had indeed grabbed the attention of every pirate present. They were gaping, as if not trusting what they had just witnessed.

"Hey, marine boy!" Vista shouted. "Your brother is up and visits are allowed."

"Really?!" Luffy beamed, he could clearly feel that some rage had been blown. "Can you take me there?"

"I will, yoi. Follow me." Marco volunteered.

In a matter of ten minutes, Izo, Luffy and the Phoenix were in the infirmary. A nurse noticed the bruises on the cross-dresser and took him away while another one guided them to the patient.

Ace was laying on a white bed in a single room, his sides were bandaged as well as other pieces of skin on his chest and arms. His hat was on the nightstand. As soon as they entered, the nurse disappeared and Luffy punched his brother on the head.

"You damn shitty brother, how the fuck did you end up in that situation?!" He tried to keep his voice low. At least a little.

Ace gripped his head, crying in pain.

"Do you ever try to stay out of trouble?!"

The fire-user tried to stop him with pleading eyes, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry…"

"You better."

Marco was surprised by the outburst but, seeing the other trembling slightly, put a hand on his shoulder and Luffy turned. He froze. There were relief, grief and something he couldn't pick.

"Calm down, yoi." He said, regaining his voice and giving a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry, Lu, really." Ace took one of his hands and Luffy turned his eyes to him. "I'm sorry."

The ex-marine breathed a long breath before sitting on the side of the bed and flicking a finger on his brother's forehead.

"You made a promise, damn. And there you were, waiting for those swords to cut down your damn empty head." He said in a seemingly calm tone, causing Ace's face to darken. Another long, calming breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, now… I'm alive… Thanks to you and the crew." He looked at his brother with reassuring eyes, trying to convey feelings that he didn't have the heart to say with words.

It worked, Luffy's shoulders relaxed, Marco felt one of them under his hand and remembered to take it away.

"Try that trick again and I might leave you there to die." It was a clear joke, but there was also a subtle threat that made Ace flinch.

"I'll be careful." He sighed. "But, you? How are you?" He started studying Luffy.

"In a better shape than yours, as always."

"I can see that… I was talking about something else." Ace's gaze softened. "It's my fault."

"It isn't, don't go and take credit that isn't yours." His tone seemed calm and sincere, but hid something at the same time. "Now take care and heal, then we can talk."

"Lu… Your goal… Your dream… It isn't possible anymore."

"Not necessarily. Don't underestimate me, there are other ways." A smirk this time made its way on his lips.

Ace scoffed. "Right, never underestimate you, could end up killed." He rolled his eyes before looking at Marco. "Thanks to you, too." A smile.

"Don't mention it, yoi." Was the answer.

Ace nodded with a soft smile. "Oh, Luffy, where did you take the keys?"

"Gramps, he used our old code. I tried to hide the evidence with his flames' help, but… Who knows if it worked, Senny isn't dumb, nor are the Admirals." He sighed. "He was crying, right? With you, on the scaffold."

"He was." Sorrow shadowed his brother's face. "He hid from you that it was me to be executed."

It was Luffy's turn to scoff. "Damn geezer, as if he could stop me. But, I guess, better this way… Breaking out of Impel Down would have freed too many criminals."

Ace laughed. "But it would have been so fun, watching you destroy the place."

"You serious, yoi?"

Luffy turned, deadly serious. "Of course. That place is hell. I know what they do to captives."

They stared in the other's eyes without a blink, studying each other. The gaze wasn't changeling, but questioning, as if an interrogation was going on from the Phoenix to the ex-marine through it only. And it was obvious that Luffy wasn't answering anything, he had a confused and deadpan expression. Ace, in the meantime, observed Marco, a little surprised. He knew him enough to recognize interest and curiosity on his face, and that was strange and so rare that he blinked repeatedly.

Ace decided to break the heavy atmosphere. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was getting on his nerves, as if he was a plus in the room.

"What happened to your clothes? And I see you're more muscular than last time we met."

Luffy smirked, looking at his brother. "I train every day, unlike you. Izo made me notice that wearing it or not was the same. Bandages are covering me, anyway."

A soft knock on the open door made the three turn. Thatch was there, waving at them with a bright smile.

"Ace, how are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Thatch, I'm fine."

"You hungry yet?"

"The nurses brought me something for breakfast, but I'm free to go to the galley for meals." He grinned. "Are you ready? My brother here has my same black hole, if not worse."

Marco arched a brow, skeptical. The boy had eaten normally in the morning, was he holding back even then? Or maybe…

"In the end, I'll be cooking for an entire army…" Thatch sighed dramatically.

Luffy laughed his signature laugh before looking back at Ace. "I should go now, the nurse said you need to rest." He stood and waved as he left the room, followed by Thatch.

"Marco…" The Phoenix turned to the brunette from the empty spot on the door. "He is holding back, isn't he?"

The pirate nodded. "He didn't eat much for breakfast, yoi. He sparred with Izo, too, but seemed restrained."

The other sighed. "He _is_ sulking, then."

After some moments, Marco decided to voice a question. "Ace, why doesn't he use his devil fruit's power?"

He was silent for a bit, increasing his interest. "Because it is too destructive. Maybe on pair with Oyaji. The spar was in the training room, right? It's too cramped for him. At Marineford, they were broad-casting the execution, so he couldn't use it."

Marco's eyes narrowed. "He's hiding it, is it so rare?"

Ace looked at him, holding the gaze with security. "As much as yours, brother."

Surprise was written all over the other's face. "It's a…" It couldn't be…

"… Yeah… A mythical-beats type zoan devil fruit."

* * *

 **Don't eat me up, I didn't put the changing of the devil fruit in the warnings because it would have been no fun. See ya!**


	3. 03 – Secrets

**Ok, here's the third chapter. I also checked the first two and edited them for some mistakes. Fever's still here, but I'm getting better, thank you all for your blessing, they mean a lot to me :) This chap is slightly shorter, but I laughed a lot writing it :D Sorry for any mistakes, though...  
**

 **12ReiRei:** Thanks for your review! **I am hiding** a lot of things, but I like the suspence and to reveal things slowly. Yeah, I think describing reactions will be enjoyable ahaha! I can only say: wait for it!

 **Akemi:** Yeah, I understand, don't worry about the language ;) Yeah, **M** for certain activities... ;D

 **aylbro:** Thank you, I wanted this to be interesting, so far I'm succeeding, yay!

 **Thank you all for the new follows, favorites and the reviews, I appreciate everything and honestly didn't expect anything at all, again.**

 **Words: 3864.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **03 - Secrets**

* * *

Luffy was sitting on the deck, in his previous spot, facing the sea. The sun was fading at his back and the sky started to take his darker color. The moon shone at his right.

He sighed. At lunch he had had to maintain appearances with Ace, eating a lot, even if he knew his brother had already noticed his odd behavior. During the afternoon, Izo had called him to his room because he needed his measurements and his old shirt. Surprisingly, the man had already sown something and it seemed that the idea was to get something similar to what he had before. His room was pretty much the same as his own, but he noticed some paint on the floor, not voicing it. When the cross-dresser let him go, he had a new pair of pants, that were dropped in his room because Thatch had asked for help. He had then noticed that another wooden door was hidden behind the main one and discovered the bathroom.

The crew kept the galley tidy as much as possible, but it needed to be cleaned anyway. Luffy hadn't complained, he was a guest… Even if basically kidnapped. After that, he had decided to go into his room and use the shower, being careful on his bandages. It had been soothing and relaxing, the hot water, as always, had calmed him as nothing else ever could. And nobody.

That was a topic that he didn't touch. Not because he didn't like the idea or because he wasn't interested. He had always known that what he wanted for his life was something achievable only through a life-long journey, how could he think of that kind of relationship? Not counting the fact that he wasn't into women. His nakama were out of question, they were just friends, and so far, anyway, he hadn't met someone that had truly ignited him. He didn't know exactly what he was searching for, but he believed that, if in front of it, he would have understood. So, why indulge in the thought? He just shrugged it off his mind every time he felt alone and preferred a good nap.

With his new black and tight pants – really, why had Izo chosen leather above everything… – he decided to go to dinner. As the previous meals, all eyes turned to him as Luffy got in queue. This time, however, he suppressed a shiver running down his spine and looked around with wary eyes. As soon as he did, everyone was back to eating. He arched a brow, confused but suspicious, but got his meat, finding a free table. Soon Ace and Marco joined him with their trays. They ate in silence, not talking with mouths full of food.

"How are your hands, Lu?" Ace asked once finished.

Luffy laid his fork on the tray and unfolded the bandages, revealing that the ointment was almost gone, absorbed, and the burns were nothing more than pink waves of new skin.

"Scars." He said. "They are okay now."

"Impressive healing, yoi."

"Comes with the inability to swim." He hinted with a knowing smirk towards Marco.

"Luffy likes teasing." Ace commented.

"I already noticed, yoi. And he's good at making people snap."

"That's his hobby, beware."

Luffy laughed and stood, taking away his tray to the cooks. Again, he felt observed, a tick appeared on his forehead. Ace and Marco did the same and noticed the way he was dressed. His new pants were tight and low waisted, revealing his round shapes and lean legs. The fire man blushed while Marco's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you wearing…" Ace asked, trying to fight the blush.

"Something that Izo gave to me. I think he's plotting something… But not exactly against me."

"Lu…"

The cross-dresser walked right then into the galley and made a bee line towards them. "Hi, Luffy. Those are so sexy on you."

The ex-marine gave him a deadpan look. Then smirked broadly. "I don't know what you're trying to do… But count me in."

Ace face-palmed, trembling. "Shit."

"What, yoi?" Marco was still trying to understand what was going on and his brother's whisper made him finally tear his gaze away from that butt. Damn hormones.

And then came Thatch. As soon as he noticed them, he became a tomato and backed away with a shriek. Luffy looked confused but Marco would have sworn it was only an act. The boy cocked a hip and rested a hand against it. Izo was smirking madly while Ace excused himself and went back to the infirmary mumbling "I don't want to see this." Some blood was running down Thatch's nose when the cross-dresser finally spoke.

"This." He pointed at Luffy. "Is for messing up my cosmetics with water this morning and for painting my room with them."

The cook fainted with a loud thud. After a moment of silence, Luffy burst into laughing, followed suit by Izo while Marco smirked. Several minutes later, in which all the galley was booming with laughter, the pirate put a hand around the ex-marine's shoulders.

"Luffy, anytime, anything…" He wiped his tears.

He regained his breath. "New clothes, please. Walking around like this is… not healthy here. Not for me, nor for them." He looked at the pirates in the galley, that were still laughing.

"Ah, you're right." Izo gazed at Marco briefly with a knowing look. "Men here are beasts."

"I noticed." Luffy did the same.

He then waved and made his way to the deck, careful of moving his hips in his strides. He took his usual place and sat, gazing at the horizon. Above him, he felt Namur on watching duty on the crow's nest. The fishman had shark-like teeth, three small sticking out of his mouth from his lower jaw on each side. He also had three pairs of gills on his neck. He was somewhat short and round in shape, his hair's spikes pointing upwards. He had the number 8 tattooed to the left side of his neck, wore a white t-shirt with sky blue sleeves and gray pants held up by a belt. He also had a gray shark fin protruding from his back, and no shoes.

It was a rather reassuring presence. He listened as everything quieted out. The pirates were slowly going to sleep, but Luffy didn't want to be cramped in a little space. A long sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his hands. The scars were going to be awful. The new pink skin seemed melted on his knuckles. It had hurt a bit to spar with Izo and he still felt the pain that Akainu had inflicted him. Another fight memento.

He was proud of every scar that marred his body. He touched the gash that was hidden under the pants on his right leg. That one was from protecting his brothers. Another was on the left knee, from the fight with Crocodile. Several were still covered by the new bandages. He wondered if the transformation would go well on the burns.

Luffy called forth his power and watched in apprehension as the skin morphed into black scales. The bluish shade glistened, bathing in the moonlight. On the knuckles, they were damaged, losing their brilliance, but there nonetheless.

A soft sound at his right made him freeze. He turned to see Marco leaning on the same wall and watching him intently, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Interesting power you have, yoi. Scales?"

Luffy noticed Namur was gone. Had he been so deep in thoughts?

"Yes, it is. Are you interested?"

"I think I've been for the last two days, yoi." He admitted.

Amusement shone in his eyes. "Ooh, is that a confession, Mr. Kidnapper?"

Marco scoffed and then smirked. "That's what you want it to be?"

The ex-marine matched the grin. "Who knows."

Silence fell like a blanket over them. They studied each other again, trying to pry thoughts and personality, neither succeeding. Marco was perplexed by his mask, by his control over everything. Luffy, instead, was mesmerized. The pirate was keeping his stance in the gazing battle with ease and determination. They both lost their smirk and slowly turned serious.

"If I guessed correctly, you want to stay here all night, yoi. Why?" He suddenly broke the quiet.

"Because it's cramped inside." He simply answered with a shrug.

Marco arched a brow. "It's got to do with your devil fruit power, hasn't it?"

Luffy nodded, changing back his hands and stretching his fingers.

"Do you not trust us, yoi?" He asked then, surprising even himself.

The boy blinked, clearly not expecting this. "I… It's not that I don't. No, I feel I can trust your Captain, Izo, Thatch… You, too… But…" He struggled for an answer, turning to look at the ocean. "I'm just used to keep secrets, that's all." Oh no, his voice didn't falter a bit there. Not at all. Nope.

"Try me."

And by this, Marco was officially confused by his own behavior. He could understand his curiosity over the mystery this boy was. He could admit the interest he felt in discovering those hidden secrets. But, what about the eagerness? That was something totally new to him.

Luffy turned again towards the man and noticed his inner turmoil. That was a demand more than a request and he felt it wasn't a usual happening for the pirate. He just didn't have that kind of personality.

"Then ask. I won't lie." He answered softly.

Marco didn't expect that answer, but considered quietly and carefully his options. He had a lot of questions, after all.

"Do you regret giving up your position?"

Luffy huffed. "Adopted or not, you're definitely Whitebeard's son. I do not."

"That's not everything, yoi."

The boy arched a brow, then sighed. "I just have to accept it, that's all."

"Easier said than done."

"Obviously… Are you trying to resemble Kizaru?"

Marco snorted with a smirk. "Never." He thought of another question. "What's your relationship with Mihawk, yoi?"

Luffy smirked. "Getting jealous already?"

"You really like teasing…"

"One of my hobbies… Ace did warn you. He trained me when I joined the marines. Gramps made sure to bring hell on earth for me. Well, I'm strong now, so I guess it was worth it."

"Why do you not use your power?"

The ex-marine's expression softened. "It's too destructive, I might sink this ship. I'm a guest, after all… Even if kidnapped." He sent the pirate a dirty and accusing look.

Marco lifted his hands in defense. "You keep going on about that, but you didn't seem so against it when I picked you up."

Luffy's cheeks blushed a bit, but he wanted to think they were well-hidden by the darkness. "I was feeling weak." He mumbled, pouting.

"Yeah, right, yoi. Ace told me what type of power you have… But he kept his mouth shut on the details."

"You're curious of knowing another living myth, Phoenix."

"Sue me, yoi."

Luffy laughed softly. "I might just go to Senny and file a complaint."

Marco smirked again. "That's a show I'd want to see, yoi… Ok." He sighed, deciding it was best to stop. "I'll be on the crow's nest, g'night."

"Night." He said with a wave.

The pirate morphed into his beats form, burning in blue and orange flames, golden chains fluttering, before flying up and disappearing above him. Luffy sighed. He, too, wanted to free his wings. It had been a long time since the last he could transform without witnesses. His crew knew, of course, but hadn't really seen it with their own eyes. The only ones that had were Garp, Mihawk and Dragon. But the beast grew with him, so it had changed over the years.

With another silent sigh, he looked in front of him at the sea to free his head. Mesmerized, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up feeling wet. Opening slowly his eyes, he had to blink a few times before noticing the starting rain. It was maybe half an hour before sunrise, so he decided to bath in the tears and wait. It was calming, even if a bit cold, and intensifying steadily. Soon, the rain became a real storm, with thunders and huge waves lulling the ship.

Luffy wouldn't have seen the morning show anymore, so he went inside. On the door, Namur nodded and got past him on the deck. The ex-marine entered the galley, where only cooks were already working behind the counter. He noticed Thatch and approached him without making sounds. When he was right next to him, Luffy poked his side and heard his yelp, laughing.

"Damn, Luffy! I am the prankster of the ship!" He whined, blushing. "You have velvet footsteps, too…"

"Well… You have two options, Thatch. Being on the end of my pranks or let me in in your plotting." He said, smirking broadly.

"Oh, God." A tired voice said from the door, catching their attention. "I am so dreading this alliance…"

"Hi, Ace. Scared?" Luffy said.

"As fuck. Can you spare me?"

"Nope."

Ace sighed heavily, making his way towards the counter to eat something.

"I have a feeling that it's better the latter, for my sanity." Thatch finally answered, careful.

"What is, yoi?"

"Pranksters' allies." Came Ace's voice.

"Oh gosh, is it my fault?" Izo waved, going to Luffy.

"I'm just bored." The boy smirked.

Thatch, in the meantime, was trying not to look at the leather. Damn sexy pants. Why the hell was he still wearing them? And why were they wet?! His blush darkened and he quickly turned his attention to the cooking.

Eating, Luffy noticed that he had more appetite and wondered why. Nothing had changed in those days that would have caused his better mood… Aside… Maybe talking? The conversation with Marco had been comfortable, even if teasing here and there. He'd been surprised by those comments. Perhaps, talking more was exactly what he needed.

He was just finishing his black coffee when they heard loud angry shouts from the entrance. Thatch quickly fled from the kitchen's door while a hoard of pirates dressed in pink pants invaded the galley. Luffy and Ace laughed out loud, Marco smirked and Izo stared deadpan.

"Where is he?!" Vista asked.

"He ran away, yoi. Try the deck."

"Don't be too harsh, he's still recovering." Izo added as everyone went away.

"Lu, please don't add your madness." Ace pleaded.

"Why? … You know… Your father said you talked about me to everyone here." The brunette's eyes widened slowly in understanding. "Now, how should I thank you…"

Before Luffy could continue, Ace made a dash to the door and vanished behind it, making Izo laugh.

"You scare him so much…"

"Because he knows me. I'll show him how these years have improved my skills."

Marco suppressed a shiver, those words held a lot and were a sure threat. He was glad that it hadn't been for him.

After breakfast, Luffy was kidnapped – again… what was this thing about people abducting him... – by Izo, that had sown him a lot of clothes, from other pairs of black leather pants, less tight, to azure shirts. He was dressing after Izo had lent him his bathroom.

"Thank you. Why did you use me for revenge?"

"I found him staring at your rear and stored the info." Izo smirked. "And stop thanking me, I owe you. For the show you pulled up, for saving Ace, for your delicacy."

Luffy took off the bandages, wore the shirt and buttoned it till two buttons were left on his chest. "Don't worry about it." He took the other clothes in his arms. "I'll leave them in my room." He smiled and left.

With his new wardrobe tidy and full, he wore his black necktie loosely and went to the deck. There, Whitebeard was in his chair laughing with Ace sitting on his knee. A wooden canopy was shielding them from the heavy rain. The captain noticed him and motioned for Luffy to get near.

"Hello there, marine." He smirked.

"I'm not one anymore." Luffy answered with a grin, hands in his pants' pockets, hat low on his eyes.

Ace froze and looked warily at his brother.

"Calm down, I don't want to see you bedridden again." The fire man relaxed a bit, but the other's smirk widened. "Not yet."

Newgate laughed out loud. "Don't go scaring all my sons now, Commodore."

Ace scoffed but stayed wary.

"How are your hands?" The captain asked, scanning him.

"Fine. The scars left are cool." Luffy earned another laugh and looked at the IVs, there were less than the day before.

A figure with a pompadour perked up from behind the chair with a scared face. Ha was covered in pink paint from head to toes. "Have they calmed down, pops?"

"Who knows…"

"I won't bet on it." Ace said, laughing, and jumped down. "Come on, let's go. You need a bath."

And, that way, Thatch was forced inside.

"Are you settling down on my ship, cheeky brat?"

Luffy turned to Whitebeard. "More than I'd like to admit." He smirked. "You have built an amazing family."

"Gurararararara!"

The ex-marine felt more than heard the happiness in the laughter and smiled. He turned to the sea and closed his eyes, listening to the pouring rain that hit the deck and the water. It was a soothing sound, lulling him into a relaxed stance.

"You'd make a nice addition."

Luffy's eyes widened and looked at the pirate.

"What?"

"You heard me."

The other scoffed. "I don't think so."

The pirate's eyes narrowed at the tone. It was low and decisive… but sad. He didn't get to inquire, however, because Marco joined them with a brief nod to both.

"Finally fully dressed, yoi." He said with a smirk.

"Do I hear disappointment?"

"In your dreams."

Luffy laughed. "You're no fun… Did you sleep?"

"I didn't." Marco sighed. "I was going to, but heard pops talk and came here to see if everything was okay."

"You're such a worrywart."

The pirate scoffed, smiled at his Captain and went back inside. Whitebeard arched a brow at the teasing exchange and grinned, interested. The door opened again, revealing a smirking Haruta, Commander of the 12th division. He had a crop of short brown hair, blue eyes, and was fairly short. He wore a green and white 16th century style ruffed outfit with white tights and carried a saber.

"Hey, Commodore!"

"I'm not one anymore, why are you pirates so stubborn..." Luffy mumbled.

"Spar with me."

He grinned, excited at the idea. "Why not…"

Soon, the two were in the training room, studying each other. Haruta was wielding his saber while Luffy simply stared at him, folding up the sleeves of his new shirt. As they clashed, the fight caught the attention of several pirates, including Izo and Vista. The latter was tall, muscular, broad-chested and tanned, with a curly black mustache and a dark blue top hat on top of his black curly hair, an earring in each ear. He wore a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top, revealing his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matched the color of his shirt and white gloves. He also wore light blue pants with a belt that held two saber sheaths, one on each side.

The ex-marine kicked Haruta's hand and made him lose his grip on the hilt. The saber flew and Luffy grabbed it, smirking.

"You're strong!" The shorter boy whined, slumping on the floor in defeat.

The ex-marine looked at him, impassible. "Course I am, I was a Commodore."

"And he's got more agility than you." Added Izo.

Luffy had just given back the weapon, helping Haruta, when, without warning, Vista sent two slashes with his sabers. The boy jumped in-between, dodging both, and landed again with bent knees, right hand's fingers on the floor. Hi eyes were shadowed by the hat, smirk still visible. The swordsman attacked again, this time he nodded at the other pirate, that helped him.

The ex-marine found himself evading multiple blows from Vista and Haruta for several minutes. Luffy would jump like a monkey every time they got too near and regain his comfortable distance. Izo was mesmerized and joined the battle against him, too excited to let the chance slip. Luffy was soon cornered but kept dodging nonetheless. He tried to escape more than once, but one of them would stop him. He ended up with light grazes on his arms.

"Izo, are you trying to destroy my new clothes?"

This froze the cross-dresser, that turned and started pushing back his brothers.

"What the… Izo!" Haruta shouted in surprise.

"Don't damage my hard work!"

Luffy smirked, victorious. "Nice."

While Izo fought Haruta, the ex-marine focused on Vista. And, finally, he could attack, too. Two swords were harder to pass through, so he had to try a lot, dodging and jumping out of the way several times, before succeeding. Luffy grabbed his left wrist and lifted him up, catching Vista by surprise, he then called some scales on the other hand and blocked the free saber, making the pirate lose the hilt. This happened in a matter of seconds, and Vista fell on the floor face first. The ex-marine took advantage of the hit and stole the second sword in the same fashion, leaving him weapon-less. He jumped back and launched them in the air. He morphed back, taking hold of their hilts and mimicking Vista's battle stance with a wide smirk.

The other pirates were left with open mouths and utterly speechless. Izo and Haruta had stopped their own fight to watch the two with wide eyes.

"Are you a snake? Or a monkey?" Vista asked, massaging his face.

"Neither." Luffy said with a smile. He helped the other up and gave back the weapons. "You could use some speed training, but you're strong. One slash of yours and one half of me would be on the other side of the room." He said, pointing with his thumbs at the corner on his back.

The pirate laughed, sheathing his sabers. "Thank you. Maybe, next time, I'll be polite and ask first."

"Shishishi… Don't worry. I'm used to surprise attacks, gramps' fault."

The crowd relaxed at the jovial conversation and, while some started training, others simply left. Izo patted Vista's shoulder and then controlled that Luffy's shirt was unharmed. He unfolded the sleeves and smiled at the cross-dresser, it was only slightly dirty.

"Well done, I've never seen Vista go down like that."

"He was holding back, narrow place I think, and damaging the ship would have been bad." Luffy said off-handedly.

"You're one to talk, it's clear you're restraining your true power." Haruta huffed.

"That's true." Izo added, nodding.

"You did say the rules were no damages and no killing." Luffy rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Maybe, on an island, I will go all out and wipe the floor with all of you." This time he smirked.

"Cheeky brat…"

Luffy fled from Vista's punch on the head and went outside, saying: "Like Father, like Sons…"

* * *

 **I hope the reference in the last sentence is clear :) Thank you for reading, please review! See ya!**


	4. 04 – Broken

**Aaaaand, here it is, the fourth chap, fresh from my ill hands. Yeah, still feverish, but regaining my wealth back. This little one took me a lot of time to write, it gives out a lot of informations (not everything uhuhuhuh) and I hope you'll like it. Really, this was hard to write. Please let me know if it is good or not. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

 **AllyMyLife:** Who knows ;3

 **12ReiRei:** I hope your patience will be rewarded by this update ;) Thanks! And for the reference, it's not anything important, it's just Luffy noticing again and again how similar the crew members are to each other and to their Captain :D

 **Fujisaki:** ahahaha, to you, too, who knows :D

 **Akemi:** here you have it ;)

 **Catnip:** I don't like rushed things, they seem so fake.. so I'm giving them time to adjust and hope my own eagerness doesn't make me slip xD

 **Insanity:** Thank you, I really appreciate your review, it means it is captivating :D

 **Thank you again for the new follows, favorites and the reviews, I appreciate everything so much!**

 **Words: 4110.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **04 - Broken**

* * *

Luffy and Ace had just finished eating lunch. Fire-fist was finally getting his freedom back from the nurses and he was beaming.

"Really, Lu, they're strict! I'm finally free!"

"Does that mean I can go all out in my revenge?"

Ace shivered. "Luffy… I swear I didn't say anything compromising."

They were going to the deck, rain had stopped an hour or so before.

"How can I be sure?"

"Well… They don't laugh at you for no reason, right?"

Luffy sat under the canopy, followed by Ace. "That could be fear."

"Changing topic…" He said hurriedly. "How is your crew? Any new addition from our last meeting in Alabasta?"

The ex-marine rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Uhm… After dealing with Crocodile, we went to Water 7, where I picked up Franky, a shipwright. He built us a new ship, Merry was… Too much damaged to continue the journey. Robin was about to be captured by CP"9, too, but I intervened in time without leaving a trace. Damn them… The higher-ups don't know about her being in my crew." He was now barely keeping the rage at bay, his tone had gone from calm to nervous.

Ace gripped his shoulder with a concerned expression. "You're not one of them anymore, Luffy. I know that you had to join them, but... You had to endure too much. You were happier before, more straight-forward and open."

"Comes with the job." He sighed. "Brook joined us next, from Thriller Bark, Moria's ship. I'll leave the surprise of his… peculiarity."

Ace gulped. "And what about your goal? How much did you achieve?"

"Being a Commodore gave me more power, but you know that I needed to be at the top. So… I was far from done."

"And now? What are you going to do?"

"I guess… I can't follow the plan. Not anymore. So… I have two options. Join them or become a pirate. I'm an outlaw, anyway."

"Don't."

Luffy looked at his brother. "What?"

"Don't join him. Be a pirate, be free to choose."

The ex-marine smiled. "I'm still thinking about it. But… I'll admit that being a pirate attracts me more…" He shrugged. "Wait… He'll sure come searching for me…" He face-palmed. "I should have warned your pops."

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it for you when possible."

He shrugged. "No, leave it to me… What about you, though?"

Ace smiled. "I like it here…"

"I can see." A knowing smirk made fire-fist blush.

He coughed. "They accepted me… Even if I'm his son. I'm grateful for that… They are my family."

Luffy slapped his neck. "I'm glad you finally understood, stubborn to the core."

"Ouch, Lu..! Ok, you and Sabo were right. I surrender." He sighed with waving hands, making the other's smile soften.

"He'd be happy, too."

Their faces saddened at the flooding memories.

"What a dark atmosphere… Are you mourning someone?"

They turned to see Izo and Thatch standing on the door.

"Something like that." Ace said.

Thatch cleared his throat and came forward, sitting cross-legged in front of the two. Izo did the same, taking a deck of cards from his kimono.

"Thought you'd want to play." The cross-dresser said, smiling.

The brothers nodded, corners of their lips turning up. They began playing partnership spades.

"Thatch, don't cheat." Izo warned.

"Don't reveal my tricks!"

The afternoon went by like that, laughing and calmly, no one really caring who won aside from the cook, that was losing like mad. Whitebeard had sat on his chair at some point, watching their games and drinking sake.

The sun had begun his fall when they collected the cards and went to the galley for dinner. There, Marco was just sitting at a free table with his meal. After taking their trays, they joined him and ate.

Almost an hour later, Luffy found himself again in his spot on the deck. The wood was a bit wet, but he didn't care about the slight feeling of weakness. Fossa, above on the crow's nest, jumped down when Marco waved at him, disappearing inside.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're a stalker." Luffy said as the other approached and sat beside him.

"Tch. I'm not."

"Yet here you are, on watching duty… every single night?"

"It has always been this way, yoi."

Truly, it wasn't exactly like that… He wanted his brothers to rest after the battle… And maybe he was lying to himself.

Luffy looked at him skeptically. "Yeah, right." Then turned again to the sea.

They fell into a comfortable silence, where Marco tried to ignore his odd behavior, before the ex-marine sighed. "Go on, ask."

Marco smirked, crossing his arms on his chest. "What's your dream?"

Among all the questions, why did he choose the most difficult…

Luffy sighed, then looked at him with confidence, straight in his eyes. "To change things. A world where a child is enslaved, no matter the reasons, is corrupted. I won't stand by watching the Government do as it wants. Slave-traders, underground battles and devil fruits' users' shows. Everything revolves around money. A life can't be bought." His voice was fierce, holding feelings and memories.

"You talk as if…"

"I've been." He interrupted, without breaking the gaze. "Abducted, sold, tortured, used as a pet. For two months. Until my father saved me."

"How old were you?" Marco asked softly.

"Three years old. Memories are blurred, but I remember well enough." Luffy's eyes dropped to the ground. "I already had my power."

"That's why you're always hiding it."

He nodded.

"It isn't easy, right?"

Luffy sighed. "It isn't, I need to stretch, but I can't here."

"Well… We're approaching a spring island. It is wide, with mountains in the middle. Would you 'stretch' there?"

The ex-marine looked at the pirate, something like hope shining in his orbs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marco smirked, making the other pout. "Will you let me see?"

Luffy studied his eyes for a while. "Why not…"

The pirate smiled, making the outlaw blush a bit and bath again in the darkness trying to hide it. He didn't want to think about the reasons, he didn't want to go there. Nope.

"Is that a blush?" Luffy cursed in his mind. Night wasn't helping him anymore… The said blush darkened. "For a teaser, you're fun to tease."

He heard the mock in the tone, but ignored the other thing he felt in it and pouted more. "Don't you have watching duty?" He mumbled.

Marco laughed a bit this time and said goodnight before flying up.

 _'Damn…'_

* * *

Next morning, Luffy woke up looking at the profile of an island and smiled broadly. They were getting near as the sun rose at its right. He stretched his arms, hearing cracks, and stood.

"I wonder if you'll ever use the bed."

The ex-marine turned to see a smiling Izo nodding at him.

"I did, the first day. But… It's cramped. I feel caged."

Marco was leaving, going inside with a waving hand. Izo looked at Luffy with thoughtful eyes, then smirked and winked, pointing at his back.

"Maybe…" He began, louder. "… that's the same problem that Marco's having." The mentioned man froze. "He keeps choosing the night watch…"

Luffy smirked maliciously, glancing at the blond pirate, that was disappearing through the door. Izo laughed, patting the other's shoulder.

"You're a never-ending surprise, Luffy…" The cross-dresser said, getting to the crow's nest.

The boy went to the galley, where Ace and Thatch were already eating. He joined them with a tray heavier than the day before. The chaos engulfed them as pirates kept coming and going away.

"We'll stop at the island for two days, no more. We need to restock and you can go around freely, it is under pops' protection." Thatch said.

His brother left to get changed and the cook smirked.

"The infirmary is a mess, but I know how to lighten things. Now, Luffy, are you joining me?"

The ex-marine grinned deviously. "Of course."

An hour of navigation later, the Moby Dick finally docked. Luffy had changed into a white shirt, half-buttoned up, and black leather pants, loosened necktie and straw hat in place. He chose a point of the ship that was hidden well from others and was going to jump down, but something grabbed his waist. He saw a golden chain around it before feeling the ground miss under his feet. A blue Phoenix was flying above his head, dragging him away.

"Do you like kidnapping people so much?"

The bird clicked his beak as he surpassed the village and the mountains.

"Or… Maybe… You just want to kidnap _me_." Luffy smirked.

Marco answered releasing him, letting him fall on the hidden side of the island. The outlaw landed gracefully, grin still in place. The pirate, instead, was on a branch, still in his Phoenix form. He was tall, and big. They were in a forest, behind the mountains, no one in sight.

"Why so eager?" Luffy asked. When the other just scrolled his wings, he shrugged. "As you want…"

He morphed his hands first, gaining two big black scaled paws, each with four white"pearl claws. He let the scales eat his skin till the shoulders, feeling them getting larger. His legs became similar to his arms, but less thin and bent forward. From his back, two large wings and a long thin tail grew out. His head transformed in the meantime, gaining four pairs of horns, bent twice, outer then to the inside, shorter as they neared his blue deep eyes, slit black pupils shining. His nose was now protruding, glistening and huffing. His torso moved as he took long free breaths. He was now a lot bigger, towering over trees for a meter and long ten.

Marco looked at him, taking in the image of a true living black dragon. He changed into his human form and got near, jumping down from the tree. The bluish reflex of the scales was mesmerizing. The deep blue irises were looking at him with proud attention, studying every movement he made. The pirate stopped in front of his head and looked straight in his eyes, recognizing happiness, but also a bit of… uncertainty?

Luffy held the gaze and huffed again, unfolding his wings. They were thin, like a cloth placed on five little blue bones, resembling the pattern of a spiderweb, and as large as his body, if not more. Marco wasn't able to tell the exact dimension.

"Stretching?" He asked with a smirk.

A strong, low, guttural sound escaped Luffy's mouth, that opened slightly, revealing pearl-white teeth. They made a nice contrast to the darkness of the scales. He moved his wings up and down once, creating a gust of wind. Marco used his flames to keep his stance.

"Fly." Luffy cocked his head to the side. "If you keep low and on land, you won't be seen."

The dragon looked up at the sky, then back at Marco. As the beast tensed his muscles and jumped up, the pirate would have sworn that he was grinning, teeth glistening in the sunlight. He changed form, too, joining him and flying at his side.

Marco could now understand fully the feeling that Luffy had in being in a closed place. From what he had said, he surely had not transformed for a long time and his beast form has been trapped since. Being in a room without air had to be impossible to bear, but to do it and show that much control over his desires… That was something he respected and admired.

They danced through trees, touching their peaks and brushing their branches. Leaves fell around and whirled in the hurricane they created with wings. Luffy flied up for some meters, till the mountains could hide them, and then lost grip on the wind and started to fall, his head piercing air. Marco followed him, feeling the sense of freedom in letting everything go.

Only at the very last moment they stopped, unfolding their wings and causing a small crater on the ground. Luffy took again his human form, laughing like mad with closed eyes and falling on his back to face the sky. Marco did the same, landing on his feet with crossed arms and a smile he couldn't and didn't want to hide at the soft sound.

The outlaw sighed contented, regaining his breath. "That was so nice!"

"I agree, yoi." The pirate sat next to him. "Tired?"

"I'm not used to bring it all out. I trained, yeah, but to keep him in. So far, I've never used his full potential. The flames, maybe."

"Let me see, yoi."

Luffy opened his mouth and blew. Fire flew up. It was black, thick, almost watery to the sight. He wanted to test if it really was. A hand reached for it. But was stopped. The ex-marine had grabbed said hand and sat, waving the free one on the still lingering flames, that disappeared.

"Don't ever touch them." He said, looking into his eyes, serious. "It's not normal fire. This isn't hot, it doesn't burn, doesn't scar. It consumes."

Marco gazed back intently. "You're scared of yourself… What happened?"

Luffy dropped his eyes. "After I ate the fruit, I didn't know how it worked, so I had to stay in dragon form. I was traveling with my father and some men saw me and took me from the ship while he was away. The first time I used my flames was just before he rescued me. I was about to be killed as a show and breathed them without knowing… No one was spared. Nobles, slave traders, torturers… and slaves. I watched them run, straggle, cry and die…" He paused a moment, closing his eyes. "Maybe it's not my fault, but…"

"That's right." Marco stopped him, squeezing the hand that had gripped his own before. "It's not your fault, not even an inch. It lies in those who took you, no one else."

Luffy looked at him again, not sure.

"'Don't go and take credit that isn't yours', wasn't this what you said to Ace?" The pirate asked.

The other smiled softly at the reminder. "It was…" He sighed. "All right, I'm done sulking." He glanced at Marco, trying to fight back a blush. "Can you let go of my hand?"

The Phoenix smirked. "Feeling uncomfortable?"

He rolled his eyes. "You may find it odd, but my answer is no." The blush won.

He expected the hand to be freed, but blinked confusedly when it was still anchored.

"Then I have no reason to."

Luffy looked at him again and noticed that he was being stared at. Marco was sitting cross-legged with an elbow resting on his knee and his head in the palm of his free hand. The dragon looked back, barely blinking. He felt his eyes widen a bit and some tension in his chest and stomach as he took in the sight in front.

Then, the pirate lifted his head and, before he could even realize what was happening, Luffy leaned towards him, matching Marco's movement. Their lips touched, sending shivers down their spines. It was a simple kiss, calm, soft and soothing. Luffy lost his mind in it, closing his eyes. Marco tried to stay focused, but he was finding it terribly hard. They were both enticed, bathing in the comfort of the light and delightful touch. The pirate finally snapped out of it and separated slowly from the other.

The dragon huffed, resting his head on the other's shoulder to hide his furious blush. "I wasn't expecting this…"

"Me neither, yoi. But I don't mind… Did you?" He smirked. Those lips were so soft…

"Pervert." Luffy mumbled. He wouldn't admit he liked the rough… but soothing feeling of the other. Not yet, anyway.

Marco laughed softly and circled his waist with the free arm, keeping him close. This was so new to him. He wanted to be tender, to feel him and protect him. He realized to have a little treasure locked in a seemingly hug. A mysterious, selfless, kind and broken bundle of limbs. And he didn't want to let him go.

Luffy smiled at the protectiveness, liking it a lot, and cuddled. No one ever tried to protect him, everyone simply thought he was completely able to take care of himself. He was, sure, but the responsibilities that came with knowledge and power were heavy and suffocating. This feeling, instead… Was relaxing, as if he could leave every little thing in the other's hands and trust him totally to take care of them.

Silence fell like a chant. Marco closed his eyes, thinking of what exactly he was getting himself into. This was strange and dangerous and sad in the happiness that it brought. He didn't want to let him disappear from his grasp… But he was meant to.

"Your crew is sure to show up anytime soon, yoi." He said, hiding his dread. "What are you going to do?"

Luffy sighed, cuddling more. "I'll try again. Not as a marine, but as a pirate."

"Then why did you ignore oyaji's offer?"

The outlaw bit his lower lip. "Because he surprised me."

"Is that all, yoi?"

"I have to see my nakama first. I don't know what they'll want to do."

"Ok then…"

Marco kissed his forehead and morphed into a Phoenix, grabbing Luffy with his chains and launching him on his back. He felt the other grip his blue feathers, not at all hurt by his fire.

"Do you think I can control my flames like you do?" He asked after the pirate started flying.

The bird croo'ed, making Luffy smile. The blush that had subsided during the conversation was again bright and visible. He had barely the time to control it, before landing in the middle of the village's square. Marco morphed back beside him.

"Where have you been?!"

Ace was running towards them with some bags in both his hands. Izo and Thatch were following him in the same condition, slower.

"I got to stretch a bit." Luffy smiled. "What have you got there?"

"Things for the kitchen and medicines to restock the infirmary." The cross-dresser said, smirking.

"The nurses threatened us." Thatch whined, waving a little sheet of paper.

"Not us, _you_. Who knows why…"

"Maybe because he put glue in their uniforms." Luffy said off-handedly.

"Hey! You helped me!"

The ex-marine laughed loud, and so did Ace and Izo.

"Did they believe you when you accused him?" Marco asked.

Thatch started whining. "They were wondering 'how could a so cute and well-behaving child have done something like this'…"

Luffy smiled maliciously. "Does this mean that every prank I pull is going to be blamed on you?"

The cook paled, his eyes widening, while Ace face-palmed and Izo tried not to laugh. Marco smirked and patted his now sulking brother.

Luffy brushed the back of his pants when he noticed there was some dirt, gaining a lot of attention. Izo just looked, Thatch tried not to, Ace ignored him. Some people passing by stopped slowly in their tracks. The Phoenix, however, observed him with undivided attention, studying his curves and wondering if it was hard the way it looked. When he saw the villagers' eyes on it, too, Marco barely held in a growl. His face contorted in a threatening one.

The ex-marine finished, satisfied, and looked at him with a beaming smirk and a wink, before walking away with his brother. Thatch, in the meantime, had fainted, dropping onto the ground with blood falling from his nose.

"You're falling fast, Marco." Izo said, smiling.

The pirate relaxed a bit and scoffed. "You may be right, yoi."

The cross-dresser kicked Thatch and lifted him on his shoulder, while Marco took the bags. They went back to the ship and ate lunch. The strange bothers were nowhere in sight.

The Phoenix was giving back his empty plates when the bell from the crow's nest rang. All the pirates listened to the four dongs and rushed on the deck. Marco looked on the horizon and noticed a big ship approaching. It didn't have a flag, nor a white one, but it was fast.

He changed to his beast form and flied up into the sky as those no names got nearer. The wooden and colorful ship, with a lion as figurehead, stopped a few meters away from the Moby Dick. He could now see two men on the prow.

The one on the right was a muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. He carried three swords bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip. He had three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe, a black bandanna tied around his head. A massive scar stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip and another one over his left eye. He wore a green kimono and cropped green hair could be seen sticking out of the bandanna.

The other, on the left, was slim, yet muscular, long-legged with blond hair brushed over the right side of his face, hiding the eye. He had a distinctive eyebrow in the form a spiral over his black visible eye. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned orange shirt.

Whitebeard was still sitting on his chair, drinking comfortably his sake, when the two disappeared and landed on the center of their deck.

"Give back our Captain." Said the green-haired one in a deep baritone.

"And we'll go away without engaging battle." Finished the other, voice slightly higher.

"Gurararara!" Newgate thundered. "The brat was right." He said, smirking, "But I can't give him to you."

They growled with rage.

"What have you done to him?" He unsheathed one of his swords, letting it low on his side.

"Why?" The blond asked instead, lifting a bent leg.

Whitebeard looked at them with studying eyes. "What if I told you he joined my crew?"

The two froze in shock.

The swordsman was the first to regain his composure. "I'd follow him." His face was confident and serious.

The other looked at his friend, then back at the pirate. "We all would."

The Captain laughed, delighted. Marco smirked, looking at the railing of their ship, where Luffy was sitting with a wide smile.

"Don't worry, guys, I didn't." He laughed.

The two turned at once, almost suffering a whiplash. In the meantime, three other figures launched at him from the land, making him fall face-first on the floor.

There were: a beautiful orange-haired woman with a blue rod attached on her back, that wore a tight white dress; a long-nosed man with a brushed back afro and a huge green slingshot, wearing brown shorts held by darker braces and bare chest; and a… blue-nosed raccoon with a pink and blue hat, a white cross on the front. Marco noticed two horns, maybe it was a deer?

They were crying while calling the ex-marine by his name and hugging the life out of him. Luffy laughed nonetheless, obviously glad to see his crew mates, but still with his face on the floor. Ace jumped up from below and waved at them.

"About time…" He whispered.

The green-haired man gestured at the ship to get near. It stopped right beside the Moby Dick and three more mates joined them.

The first one to was definitely a cyborg, with blue hair pompadour-styled to resemble a cannon. His limbs were clearly huge mechanical parts. He wore red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red swim briefs. Several scars were visible on his chest and face.

Next came a raven-haired gorgeous woman, tall, slender, yet athletic. She had brown eyes, with dark, wide pupils and wore a long pink sari-like skirt, a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, that exposed her stomach, sunglasses and pink high heeled pumps. She was smiling politely and even greeted everyone with a nod.

All the Whitebeard crew froze when they saw a skeleton waltzing on their deck with a violin. He had colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star, heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. His afro made him taller than he already was.

Some pirates fainted, some freaked out and ran. Luffy, in the meantime, succeeded in untangling from his friends and stood, being surrounded by all his nakama.

"Nice to see you all again." He said with a beaming smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, see ya!**


	5. 05 – Becoming a pirate

**Ok, here it is for you all. I'm okay now, fever's gone :D Thank you for all your blessings!**

 **Sorry for any mistake, my keyboard is cursed, the 'r' doesn't want to be typed. This chapter was another tough one, just so you know ;D**

 **jekjok:** Sorry if I didn't answer your review in the third chap, **I've had a problem** in which I couldn't see the last reviews, they showed up just an hour or so ago. I understand your feelings xD Here it is! Enjoy!

 **12ReiRei:** You really squealed? That's some achievement! :D Sorry for distracting you, I should also apologize for this new chapter xD But, I'm not sorry xP I'm glad you gave this story a chance, your reviews give me a lot of desire to write :) It's been hard to write the fourth chap mostly because of the scenes you loved and because **I don't like plot holes** , I want things to be neat and in order. I'm really really glad you're liking this :D Thank you!

 **Xarxion:** Thank you! Here is the fifth chap :D

 **Thank you so much for the new follows, favorites and the reviews, I appreciate everything, you just can't imagine how much you fill my heart with joy!**

 **Words: 4193.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **05 – Becoming a pirate**

* * *

"Ok, guys…"

Luffy was sitting in the Sunny's kitchen with his crew. It had not been hard to gather them and throw everyone on his ship. The shock from Brook had helped him greatly. Not counting when he had started to sing and play with his bones, laughing like a mad skeleton.

Zoro, Nami, Robin and Chopper were with him at the table, Franky and Usopp sat cross-legged on the floor. Sanji was busying himself at the counter, Zoro leaned on the wall next to the door. Brook just continued to hum his favorite song.

"I'm not a marine anymore, I don't know what you've seen, but I resigned. After freeing Ace, that was the best choice." He sighed. "You could have just forgot about me and go on."

"Luffy, you are our Captain." Zoro said.

"We wouldn't have been marines if it wasn't for you." Sanji added.

"So, don't start spouting nonsense." Nami snorted.

"It's obvious we would search for you…" Usopp was playing with his fingers.

"I can't go anywhere without you, Captain." Robin smiled.

"This ship is yours, SUPEEEEER!"

"Yohohoho!"

"It was you that accepted me, Luffy." Chopper mumbled.

"This mean you'll all be outlaws." The ex-marine said, serious. "I can't go back… I'm going to be a pirate. If you really want to follow me, your way to your dreams will become a lot harder and longer."

"I was already one, anyway." Robin said with a beaming smile.

"We'll be free, not following orders anymore, I can draw more maps."

"I'll be able to fight whoever I want." Zoro smirked.

"The journey will be our choice now, it will be more enjoyable and fun." Sanji mimicked the swordsman.

"One way or another, I'll meet Lovoon. Yohohoho!"

"I'll be like my father, in the end!" Usopp jumped happy, laughing.

"Wherever the Sunny goes, I'll go. SUPEEEEER!"

"And I will be able to heal even outlaws!"

Luffy looked at each of his nakama, studying attentively faces and grasping their true will. He found exactly what he wanted in their eyes, stances and smiles. They would really follow him. And the fact filled him with joy and a confidence he hadn't had for the past few days.

He smiled back with fondness. How he was lucky enough to find them was a mystery.

"Ok, then. We're officially pirates, no going back." He smirked. "Have they published some Wanted Posters?"

"They did, today." Nami said while Sanji took a paper from a drawer and put it on the table.

It was a photo from Marineford, when he was standing on the scaffold, maybe after bowing to Senny. He had a serious and angry expression. The reward was of 370,000,000 Bery.

"Whoa, so much?" He exclaimed, grinning.

"It seems they counted your previous… missions." Nami explained.

"And added your recent stunt to the pile." Usopp laughed.

"Once they notice your absence, you will all have one, too." Luffy said.

"Why did Whitebeard say that you joined his crew?" Robin asked after a while. "Newspaper states that you've allied with him."

"Because he asked me to."

"And what are your thoughts on the matter?" Sanji intervened.

"I honestly don't know. My objective has not changed, but the way to achieve it did. I can't get legally to the roots anymore. We'll have to declare war to the Government and I don't want to bring them in the mess."

"How are they?" Nami asked. "I mean, we only know them as the crew of a Yonko, rumors."

"They're kind, welcoming… I think that if it wasn't for Marco 'kidnapping' me, I would probably be in Impel Down at the moment."

"What are the plans for the time being, Captain?" Zoro said after some moments.

"I have to take care of some things first…" He stood, taking the paper with him. "Thinking about it, I need to warn him about dad showing up." Luffy opened the door and glanced back at them. "Thank you, and sorry for this mess."

"We're more used to messes than to you being all tough and mighty." Sanji laughed, followed by the others.

The ex-marine smiled and left, jumping on the Moby Dick. Whitebeard was still sitting on his chair, drinking. Izo and Thatch were talking to him, but stopped once he approached.

"Everything all right, Commodore?" The Captain asked, grinning.

"Your stubbornness is unbearable…" Luffy scoffed. "Yes. I need to talk to you, though. My dad is sure to come search for me, and he could be… troublesome."

"Why?" He arched a brow.

"Because he is, and I hope he doesn't think you're keeping me captive."

Whitebeard studied him. "Who's he?"

Luffy sighed. "If he doesn't come, his minions will… His name is Monkey D Dragon, leader and founder of the Revolutionary Army."

He felt the shock leak on the two pirates as their Captain laughed out loud. Izo stared at him wide-eyed, as if trying to understand if it was a joke. Thatch simply froze, agape.

"You sure have an interesting bloodline, yoi."

The ex-marine looked at the door, noticing Marco leaning on it with crossed arms on his chest and a smirk on his lips. Luffy put his weight on the right leg and rested the hand on the hip.

"Are you scared?"

"Not one bit."

Luffy sent a knowing grin to him, then looked again at Newgate, that was carefully observing them.

"I only wanted to warn you, but I don't know exactly what he's planning."

"Wait. You're serious?" Izo said next to a fainting Thatch.

"I like to tease, not to joke. I am serious, you'll see for yourself." He then held up his poster. "This is a news, too."

"Cheeky brat." Whitebeard laughed again, as the cross-dresser took the paper. "What about you?"

"If you don't mind, I'll stick with you until he comes. I don't want to cause a war."

"I don't, my son would be mad if I did." He glanced at the Phoenix for a mere second, making Luffy smirk maliciously.

"Oh, really?" He mused.

Marco, in the meantime, looked at his pops with a guilty smile, then shrugged and eyed the ex-marine with a strange gleam in his eyes, almost unnoticeable… That was gone really soon, as he entered again the ship.

Izo laughed. "Ok, enough for today, my mind needs to adjust…" He winked, dragging his brother by grabbing one of his feet, probably to his room.

Whitebeard grinned back at Luffy. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"… To what question?"

He laughed softly. "Do you want to join my crew and become one of my sons?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Because I knew you were meant to be one from the very first day Ace showed me a photo of you."

Luffy's smile softened. "I don't want to involve you in the mess I want to make."

Newgate laughed again. "What kind of mess?"

"Oh… Nothing much. Fighting the World Government, freeing slaves, destroying Sabaody and the likes… Things like this."

The signature laughter thundered all around him. "Cheeky marine, are you underestimating me?"

Luffy scoffed. "How could I…"

"Then trust us and become my son."

The outlaw gazed into the other's eyes, thoughtful. They were sincere, open and confident.

"I already trust you and some of your sons…"

"Then make it official, yoi."

Marco was again at the door.

"First you kidnap me, then you eavesdrop?" Luffy smirked a bit.

"It's not just me, yoi."

Ace, Izo and a fumbling Thatch walked out. Makes one wonder why they went away in the first place…

"We all want you to be one of us." The cross-dresser said.

"They're jealous of me." Fire-fist joked.

"I've been here only for a few days, how can you…"

"We just know." Thatch interrupted him. "Does everything have to be rationalized?"

And that… was something Luffy didn't know how to counter. He went to the railing and looked at his crew, that was waiting on Sunny's deck. They were smiling at him, probably having heard enough to understand what was going on.

"I don't want any more leashes on me." He said, still looking at the Sunny.

"You won't be restricted." Newgate stated.

"My crew?"

"Comes with you."

Luffy huffed. "What do you think, guys? Should we join?"

"Aye, Captain!" A chorus made him smile fondly.

"Well then, O-ya-ji." He smirked, looking at Whitebeard with the hat shadowing his eyes. "You've just chosen the worst addition ever to your crew. Forget what quietness is."

The man laughed out loud. "I'll deal with it."

"This requires a party!" Thatch exclaimed, running inside.

Izo smiled and patted Luffy's shoulder, then went on the other ship to meet the new crew members. Some moments later, everyone jumped up on Moby Dick to meet Whitebeard. The now pirate approached Marco, that wore one of his rare smile.

"I guess we're now brothers." He said, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"That's what we were since when you first stepped on here." The Phoenix mimicked Luffy.

"Even the other Officials think this way?"

"Of course, pops talked to every one of us first, but it wasn't truly needed." He sighed. "You said you trust us, so just do." He looked straight at his eyes. "We won't betray you, I didn't after all."

Luffy stared back. "Okay. I will."

The afternoon went by with every pirate setting the ship and the docks up for the party. Luffy's crew had way to meet and know some of their new mates. Soon, cheers resounded in the night breeze, with laughter and song choruses. Brook played every instrument he came by, gaining a lot of attention. Zoro drank no stop with Fossa and Vista, betting on who of the three could hold more alcohol. Sanji helped Thatch cooking, exchanging tips and recipes. Franky, Chopper and Usopp made up their usual show with chopsticks and food, Rakuyo soon joining them. Nami and Robin sat with Izo, talking about idle topics.

Luffy was watching everything carefully from his usual spot, a fond smile in place.

"This should be your party, too." A deep voice said from his right.

"I ate a lot, you know?"

Marco sat next to him. This was becoming rapidly a usual situation.

"Hard not to notice, yoi. You barely left any bones and a cook fainted."

The pirate laughed softly. "Sanji thanks me for his stamina."

"So, this is your normal behavior."

"I guess…"

"I prefer it, yoi. You're friendlier. Even Namur warmed up to you."

"You're all saying the same thing. Ace, Sanji, now you, too." He whined. "Nami, some minutes ago, said how much she was surprised when she saw me enraged at Marineford, on the big screen."

"I can't blame her, I observed you make that stupid dance with Franky. You seemed like a totally different person, yoi."

Luffy pouted, crossing his arms over bent upward knees. "I'm me and the same."

Marco laughed.

"Don't tease me too much, you may regret it."

"How so?" He quirked a brow.

"You'll see, for now you're safe." He smirked, then glanced at his new brother, to find him staring. Again. Was that a pattern? "I'm sincerely starting to think you're a stalker. Maybe a night beast would have suited you better."

When Luffy saw again the strange gleam from the afternoon in those black eyes, he jumped back and down on the docks, starting to run like mad towards the forest. Something told him that his intentions weren't good-natured and that he needed to hide. He dashed through trees and big roots, just to be stopped by a golden chain.

He huffed and blushed as it disappeared, to be replaced by a strong arm. He felt a hot breath against his neck and a body on his back.

"A night beast?" His tone was a low growl, similar to a purr, but stronger. "Why are you running away?"

"Instinct." He answered, trying to regain his personal space, blush darkening in a steady pace.

Marco brushed his nose against his ear, blowing. Luffy couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Oh? What kind?"

"Survival, I suspect…" He tried to keep his voice normal. _Tried_.

He brought a hand to his waist, fighting the one holding him, and the other behind, to hurt him in some way. But Marco anticipated him and lost the grip. He then grabbed his hands and trapped him to a trunk, blocking his wrists at the sides of his head. He could now fully see the dark blush in the moonlight, as they were face-to-face, and smirked.

"And why the blush?" He asked, leaning forward slowly.

Luffy blinked, finding himself enticed. "You know why…" It could have been seen as a whine, if it wasn't for the low voice.

"Feeling conscious?" The distance was minimal between them, bodies lining.

"… It's your fault." There was no force in the accusation.

"Then I should take responsibility."

Marco clashed their lips together without further ado. He felt the other tense and melt right after. Those soft lips started to move against his own and he decided to taste them with his tongue. They were sweet, maybe because of the strawberry chocolate cake that he hadn't eaten. Luffy had the same idea, savoring sake and meeting his tongue. Their lips separated for a bit, before touching again, opened.

Marco started to slowly map the other's mouth, losing his mind in the dark chocolate taste. He lost grip on the wrists, hands roaming to the waist and massaging his sides. Luffy mewled in the kiss, circling the Phoenix's neck with his arms. He squeezed, making the other get nearer. A hand went up to grab his hair.

They broke the touch to breath heavily, stared in each other's eyes and kissed again.

The blond groaned as he felt his new mate starting a battle for dominance and made his hold on him tighter, circling his waist totally. Tongues clashed and brushed and bruised at the force and passion they wanted to convey. Marco let a hand slid down and squeezed his butt. Luffy moaned loudly, losing the war that was going on in their mouths. He leaned into the other's body unknowingly, making him smirk.

Air was needed again, and they separated, panting, noses and foreheads touching. Both were smiling. One was sweetly satisfied with the outcome, while the other gladly surprised.

"Are you always so responsible?" Luffy asked, slowly regaining composure.

"You don't seem to mind, yoi." He smirked.

"I could get used to it…" The blush started to subside, finally.

Marco moved the hand on the butt to his face, caressing his cheek. "I'll make sure of that."

He shifted his head to the side and hid in the crook of his neck, sucking on the exposed collarbone. This movement elicited a new not muffled moan from Luffy, that gave him more space. When he thought it was dark enough, Marco licked it and smirked.

"Claiming, aren't we?" Luffy said, grinning.

"Don't you dare hide it."

"And possessive… What am I getting myself into…"

Marco's face turned serious. "I don't know, either." He kissed his neck, then his lips and looked in his eyes. "But I do not regret this."

Luffy smiled, giving him another kiss on his lips, licking them when separating. "I think you should know something, though…"

"What, yoi?" He smirked again at the touch.

"My crew mates may have something to say about this. I don't plan on telling them, they will discover this on their own."

"Is this a warning?"

"I think they have some kind of complex, but you'll see for yourself when the time comes."

Luffy grinned, feeling his earlobe being played with a tongue, that moved again to his neck. Marco left another mark and looked at him.

"I'll wait and see."

The ex-marine laughed softly.

"Better go back, yoi. Your party is still going on."

"Okay." He pecked once more Marco, before letting him go and grabbing his hand.

The Phoenix couldn't suppress a true smile as they made their way back to the ship. Their fingers were playing, brushing and caressing skin. The silence of the forest started to fade into choruses and songs. Luffy huffed, lifting on his feet to give another quick kiss on the other's cheek, before leaving his hand and running to the vessel.

Marco, for a brief moment, wanted to grab him again and just go back into darkness, but held himself and shrugged, following the other after some minutes. He highly doubted his brothers would have noticed, and the ones that would have may be counted on one hand. Izo already knew, obviously, pops noticed, too. Thatch was too much preoccupied fainting. Thinking about it, should he make him stop or just enjoy it every time? He was finding himself rather possessive, after all… Well, for now he should leave the cook alone.

The other officials were too drunk by the time he returned to be bothered. Marco sat near the huge chair and grabbed a bottle of sake. He saw Luffy stealing food from Usopp's plate and going to sit next to Zoro, that was still drinking.

"Marco…"

He turned, gulping some liquid, towards Whitebeard, that laughed.

"I haven't seen you so relaxed for a long time."

The Phoenix scoffed.

"That boy sure makes you feel, huh?"

And this time was his turn to fight down a blush. He succeeded, unfortunately.

"I'm glad, son." Another soft laugh filled the air.

A smile grated his features as he drank again. His Captain was damn right. The very first time they met, Marco had felt. Surprised to see someone so thin have that much of strength. Glad he had chosen his family over himself. Shocked from the use of Conqueror's Haki and from the behaviors big shots like Mihawk had shown.

He'd had to trust him in saving Ace, and he did. He brought back his lost brother and protected him like a mad man from Akainu's magma, suffering those ugly scars. Even in that situation he had not used his power, preferring the pain over giving knowledge. How could he have left him there? And Luffy honestly thought he would have, he was ready to go to Impel Down to save Ace. If that wasn't a good enough reason for his pops to want him in the crew… What was?

He had been accepted almost immediately by Izo and Thatch. And then his way of scolding Ace had been priceless. Maybe a little harsh, but he knew it was thanks to Luffy that his brother wasn't going after Teach again. His face at that time was filled with relief and something akin to regret. Perhaps it was the fact that he had almost lost his only brother. But he knew there was something else, hidden away in their hearts. He had to uncover this mystery, too, but not tonight.

He had shown respect and tact in being a guest and had not pretended anything from them. On the contrary, he had heard the man ask to be left on the next island to his pops. As if. Whitebeard was totally right in fearing a fierce scold if he accepted the request.

He clicked his tongue, remembering that first day and smirked at the 'kidnapper' antics. Maybe he was, after all he abducted him again and again recently, without thinking about it properly. He just wanted to and did it, nothing more. And how he enjoyed every outcome…

Who could have imagined that the little scoundrel would also be so maliciously sexy… He kept being so innocent in his movements, but that was only an act. He knew how to attract certain types of attention and liked to use his ways. Marco wouldn't mind, those had been for him – the comment on Marineford hadn't left place for misunderstanding –, but Luffy acted like that in public places and in font of others. That had to change. As soon as possible.

"You're scaring shits outta me." Thatch fell on his butt next to him, drank to the core. "I don't understand if you're angry or satisfied."

"Both, yoi."

"Really?" Izo smirked in front of him, blocking his view of Luffy, that was currently drinking.

Marco regained his composure and smiled to his brothers. "I'll try to control myself better, yoi."

"Honestly, we don't mind." Thatch sighed. "Instead, be more you. We like seeing these hidden sides of you."

"It's surely a surprise, but don't worry. Rather, steal him completely before someone else does." Izo added with a growing smirk.

"What does that mean?" He arched a brow.

"The prank I made with those pants attracted too much… So he's now a crew member and… You know…" Izo looked back at his new brother. "That's the result." He pointed at his sides and Marco understood. "Your marks aren't so obvious, they're all drank."

Pirates were eying Luffy, hungry. The boy was unaffected by the attention and didn't even flinch or look around. Zoro, on the other hand, while drinking his nth bottle, was. His free hand was resting on a hilt, but his brothers were too taken by the show.

One of them approached, unsuspecting of his awaiting fate, and lifted a hand to touch his ass. Marco was about to jump when he saw a reflex of light. Apparently without Luffy noticing, the swordsman had unsheathed his weapon and grazed the guilty wrist. He saw the movement of his lips more than heard what he said.

"Try that again and I will cut off your hand and give it to the cook."

Zoro didn't even glance at the pirate, simply drinking again and retracting his sword only when the other withdrew.

"He was serious about the complex." Marco commented, seeing Sanji glare furiously at all the pirates.

Izo laughed. "You'll be in trouble in the next few days. Maybe they'll not see them now, but tomorrow… A pity we don't have a camera anymore."

"Hey! You destroyed mine yesterday!" Thatch whined.

"Do you remember what you wanted to do with it?" The cross-dresser inquired, making him blush and look away.

Marco sighed as Ace started a brawl with some of the hungry-looking pirates. That was another problem, the brother-complex.

"You have a hard way to walk, son." Whitebeard thundered, as if reading his mind.

"Indeed, yoi. But I'll enjoy myself, too." He smirked, looking again at Luffy.

He was now singing with Brook, that deterred any unwelcome touch.

As the party went by, pirates started to collapse on the floor. Izo and Thatch had disappeared at some point. Marco stopped drinking and went to Nico Robin, curious about the way she had looked at him all the evening. He sat across her and Nami, soundly asleep on the table.

"Marco the Phoenix." She greeted him. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"Why did you mark my Captain?"

So plainly straight… "Jealous?"

Robin laughed softly. "Not at all." Her expression was jovial and happy. "But you'll find out how much we treasure him soon." Oh, good actress here.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"There's no need for it. I'm not against this, my Captain if fully capable of taking care of himself. If he permitted those marks, he wanted them. You have to worry about his Vice and the cook, though. The others will be easier."

Marco smirked, looking again at Luffy. "Is that so… He did warn me."

"That means he cares."

His chest tightened at those words, an odd warmth spreading through all his body.

"And I'm glad to see you do, too." She smiled broadly, nodding to him. "I like you, so I'll give you a little help." Her voice became a whisper. "Sanji and Zoro have a weakness, well-hidden as well as clear as daylight. Find it and bribe them." She snickered gleefully.

"That's interesting. Thank you."

They then moved to lighter topics, from past adventures to pranks pulled on board both ships with Nami waking up at some points to add some details, then dropping back to sleep. Brook soon joined them with a tea cup, almost every pirate was sound asleep, included Franky and Usopp. Zoro had approached Sanji and they were fighting who knew about what, Ace ending up in the middle of it. Their Captain stole some more food and sat on the floor near the table, watching them in a hidden studying session.

It was two in the night when Robin excused herself and went to sleep on the Sunny, Nami and Brook following her. Luffy waved at them and stood, smiling and nearing Marco. All the pirates had retired or fainted from the alcohol, even their pops was nowhere in sight.

"This was nice." He said.

"Don't underestimate our parties, yoi."

Luffy laughed. "Of course…" And yawned, stretching. "A lot happened today."

"And you're tired, yoi. Where will you sleep this time?" He smirked.

"On my ship, but still on the deck. Are you on watching duty again?"

Marco looked around at the various corpses. "I have no choice, yoi."

"Ok then, goodnight." Luffy left a kiss on his lips and jumped down on the Sunny.

"'Night."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, see ya!**


	6. 06 – The Revolutionary Army

**Well, as previously written on my profile, here is the sixth chap. I plan to finish this story before Christmas, so stay tuned. After that date I have to focus on my exams. Again, sorry for any mistakes, I try my best in evading them :D**

 **12ReiRei:** Oh God, I hope you don't earn their hate because of me xD Here are some reactions you wanted to see, and more ahahah :P Thank you, **your reviews are giving me a lot of confidence** :D Right now here is 22:30 ;) Enjoy!

 **Xarxion:** Oh my, you too? This is so flattering, thank you! Here is an update, read and **let me know what you think** ;D **  
**

 **Thank you for the new follows, favorites and the reviews, I appreciate every little thing you all leave me, and I need to know if you're liking this :)**

 **Words: 3944.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **06 – The Revolutionary Army**

* * *

"It was a Noble's fault, yoi?"

"Yeah, he just blew up his little ship and Ace saw it all. I wasn't at the island at the time, some training my gramps pushed on me. When I returned, they told me about the fire and Sabo's death." Luffy gritted his teeth.

"Calm down." Marco said, reaching for his shoulder and caressing it. "I understand now why Ace has that mad brother-complex, yoi."

Luffy smiled. "Yeah, but he prefers that I don't notice. Zoro and Sanji, too."

"So, last night, you were pretending."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes.

It was 4 in the afternoon. In the morning Nami and Robin had requested a private meeting with Whitebeard to ask for information about crew, rules and how to behave when they finally parted. The breakfast had been consumed on the Moby Dick, while Sanji had helped in the kitchen, where he was appreciated a lot by the new crew mates. Zoro had just kept drinking happily with Vista. Usopp and Chopper had warmed up to Haruta, that had brought them to the training room to play. Brook had pranked everyone around the ship, and still was during lunch and after that. Franky had chosen to explore the island for tools with Fossa.

Luffy and Marco were now again on the hidden side of the island, on a high branch of a willow tree. The ex-marine was kidnapped two hours before by the Phoenix while running away from an angered Sanji. Well, maybe this time he could use the word 'saved'. In his mind.

He was leaning with his back on the pirate's chest, that used the trunk to stay seated, a leg hanging outside the branch as the other's ones. They had just stopped flying and Luffy felt a little drained for holding his huge form for that much time.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He was enjoying every second, feeling happily free and protected in those two strong arms that were hugging his waist. Marco made space on his shoulder for Luffy's head and watched him relax completely.

"And you did nothing to stop the perverts?"

"No need to. There were so many bodyguards, you included." He laughed softly.

"Can't deny that, yoi. But you sure are cocky."

"You know, the only one that noticed your marks is Robin." He smirked.

"And she already gave her permission…" Marco scoffed. As if he needed that. No one could tell him what to do, aside from his pops.

"I can't wait to see the others' reactions, Robin is the calmest after all. They will be so fun."

"You just want to see me in a pinch, yoi." The Phoenix huffed.

"Maybe I should set you up."

"You little devil…"

Marco gripped his chin and made him turn, catching his lips in a passionate touch. It was claiming as well as rough and demanding. Luffy gave in, letting him win the round. A hand reached up to his neck, making Marco groan and press more into those soft lips. A moan escaped Luffy's mouth, violated in every corner by the other's tongue, his cheeks burning a bright red color.

The loud sound of a bell interrupted them, that broke the contact abruptly, looking towards the ship. Four consecutive dongs.

"A ship is approaching the Moby Dick." Marco said, standing up with Luffy still in his grasp.

"We should go back." Luffy half-pouted.

"We'll resume some other time." The pirate smirked, kissing his cheek and morphing to his beast form.

They were on the deck in a few minutes. Luffy's crew was there, too. Only Franky and Zoro were on the Sunny, to defend it. It now proudly showed a jolly roger.

"What do we know?" Marco asked Namur, that had just dropped from the crow's nest, where Izo was still standing.

"No flags, there's only a man on the deck and it's approaching fast."

"He's waving a white cloth!" Izo shouted from above.

"Let them get near, it's a little ship." Whitebeard ordered.

It was, and they had nothing to fear. While a lot of pirates returned inside, some Officers, including Ace, went to Newgate's sides and Marco followed them, gripping Luffy's wrist.

"You're really attached to me…" He whispered so that only the Phoenix heard.

Marco fought a blush and answered in low voice: "You are part of this crew now, leading a ship of your own."

"Yeah, right." Luffy smirked, nudging his side.

A tall and muscular man appeared in front of them. He resembled a bit Luffy's facial features and had a scar over his left eye. His blond hair was styled deliberately to cover it up. He wore a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. He also wore a pair of brown gloves and a blue top hat with goggles over the band.

Marco felt Luffy tense beside him and looked over to understand why. The boy had wide eyes, mouth open and… were those tears?

"Luffy…?"

The called man looked at him, then back at the man and those tears fell along his cheeks. Marco wanted to make them stop, but couldn't do more than circle his shoulders and squeeze them.

This seemed to wake him up. He then felt raw rage flare from Luffy and the man backed up. In a second, the ex-marine was in front of the unknown as he grabbed his cravat and lifted him up, not minding that he was taller. His eyes were fierce, half-shadowed by his hat.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked in a seemingly calm voice.

"I… I' m not…" He answered, not moving nor trying to escape, with a sad and scared expression.

"Then you shouldn't be here, isn't that right?"

"Luffy…" Ace called in a hurt tone.

"I'm here, Lu…"

"Mind telling me where have you been this whole time, haunter?" His hand was starting to tremble.

"I… Lost my memories."

Luffy put him down as Ace came near them slowly. "Explain." He crossed his arms on his chest, eyes completely shadowed as he looked down on the floor.

The man took a long breath, caressing his throat. "After Saint Jalmack blew up the fishing boat, I had serious burns and critical injuries. A Revolutionary Army ship was passing by and picked me up. I was unconscious and they treated me. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything aside from my name." He swallowed. "I joined them and gained the title of chief of staff. Some days ago, Dragon showed me a newspaper about the events of Marineford and… My memories came back. He wanted to come fetch you but I insisted and he let me come instead."

He looked at Luffy, fear completely disappeared, and smiled sadly. Ace was barely keeping in his tears, while his brother's were falling no stop and slowly.

"You're alive…" Fire-fist whispered.

Marco understood then. This man was Sabo, the boy that Luffy had talked to him about in the afternoon. He didn't want to impose on them, but seeing Luffy cry was destroying his insides.

"I'm sorry." Sabo said. "I really am."

Luffy lifted a fist, as if to punch him, but the arm fell on the other's chest. Sabo took the chance to hug him and started crying as well, like a cascade. Ace joined them and Marco saw fit to shoo away the others. The ex-marine crew hadn't needed it, they were nowhere in sight already.

"Why do I have two shitty brothers like you, I wonder…"

Luffy's voice was quivering and Marco couldn't hold himself anymore. He approached them as they untangled. The Phoenix gripped his shoulder and looked at him with worried eyes, gaining two pairs of confused ones.

"In that, Luffy, I pity you and myself." Izo said from Whitebeard's side. He and Thatch were the only ones still on deck. "My brothers can be so worrisome sometimes…" He quickly glanced at Ace and Marco, then smiled. "We get to protect each other, tough. Now, scold him and make sure he behaves, it usually works with them."

Luffy nodded, took a deep breath and finally punched him in the guts. Marco had retired his hand just in time. Sabo flew for some meters before crashing on the docks, out of the ship. Whitebeard laughed with Thatch and Izo. Ace snickered, now openly crying. Marco relaxed as Luffy sighed and went to his brother's aid. But he pinched his cheeks and started to shout at him. Ace joined them with a smile of relief.

The Phoenix smiled, too, and decided to leave them alone. They surely had a lot to talk about. He sighed and just looked over the three, leaning on the wooden railing.

After half an hour, they were laughing together and Sabo had red cheeks and was rubbing his stomach. The punch had seemed to hurt. Marco felt glad for Ace, but mostly for Luffy. He was strong, he knew, but this was sure to make him happier and lighter. He was still blaming himself for a lot of things, stupid stubbornness.

Thatch had gone inside some minutes before, while Izo was on the crow's nest and Newgate was still there, drinking his sake.

"You're going to drive mad the nurses, pops." He said, sitting near him. He could hear the conversation anyway, they were loud.

"I wonder who's the one that's losing his mind here…"

Marco looked at him with a smirk. "Me, too."

"Don't think too much about it. Just let it flow."

"Thanks, pops."

"Anytime." He smiled.

Almost an hour later, as the sun was starting to set, the three brothers jumped again on the deck. Sabo bowed and apologized to Whitebeard, while Ace and Luffy were smiling behind him.

"So, you're here on my father's place… What did he want to do… Oh, fetch me?"

"Ah, yeah." The blond turned to his little brother. "He said to bring you to the base so that you can join us."

"Uhm… You're late for that." Luffy said, titling his head.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "I'm a pirate now, under his wing." He nodded to his adoptive father, arms crossed.

Sabo blinked once. Twice. And thrice. Then smiled brightly.

"Honestly, I prefer that a lot, for you."

Ace beamed. "I said the same."

"Guess I'll report the truth and that's okay." He laughed for a bit, then lost his smile when he looked better at Luffy. "Lu… What's that on your neck?" He pointed at the exposed and marked collarbone.

Ace looked, too, and paled. "What the hell…"

The ex-marine didn't let his grin fell. "It's just a bruise."

"It is not." Fire-fist said, getting nearer to study the mark. "Who did this?"

"As I already said, it's just a bruise…" He said, not wanting to lie.

Marco watched in amusement Luffy trying to cover things up and decided to intervene: "That's my fault."

The ex-marine looked at him with wide eyes, blushing. Ace took notice of that color and growled at Marco, as did Sabo. The two launched at the pirate without warning, but found empty air. The Phoenix was high in the sky, as if mocking them while his pops laughed loudly, and lost no time in abducting Luffy with his chain and flying away.

"Are you crazy or simply enjoying yourself?" Luffy asked, seeing a fire vortex following them with Sabo right under it.

The bird let him fall on the hidden side of the island and joined him soon after. "Maybe both." He pecked his lips before turning to welcome the two nuisances.

"What have you done to our brother!?"

"Good chorus's qualities, yoi." He commented.

"They've always been that way." Luffy said, rolling his eyes.

"You've always attracted the wrong attentions!" They whined.

Marco arched a brow. "It was a frequent thing?"

"We counted 37 perverts trying to kidnap him." Sabo said, taking a fighting stance.

"In the span of two fucking years!" Ace hissed.

"Can you believe that they didn't forget the exact number…" Luffy wondered as he moved to stand between Marco and his brothers. "Now." His eyes were half-shadowed. "Let me be straight, because I know you'll be on the loose once I'm far enough. I want to see him being chased around by you two, so I'll let you free now."

"But, Lu…" Sabo began, but was interrupted by a lifted hand.

"No buts. If I find a scratch on him when I was not looking, you'll have a dragon on your tail. Is this clear?"

They both nodded, biting their lower lips. Marco hugged him from the back, circling his waist and smirking madly.

"So, you're about to leave them chase me and go away like that?" He asked, ignoring the haki-infused rage that flared at him.

"Yeah, more or less…" Luffy looked at him, turning his head.

"Not even a treat for me?"

The ex-marine grinned. "It may be a treat for you, but seen as adding alcohol to the fire for them."

Luffy moved his hand to the other's cheek and kissed him briefly with closed eyes. He then poked his nose with his index and smiled, separating from him. His brothers were fuming, so he decided to teasingly add more.

As he hopped on a branch to sit, he said: "Careful guys, I need my pillow back for tonight."

Marco flew up, a wide smirk fading behind his blue flames. Sabo and Ace jumped to grab him, the former not even fearing the fire. Luffy laughed watching as the two tried again and again to punch, kick, send fire, grab him. But the Phoenix was elusive, dodging and evading.

It was an entertaining show and a training his two brothers could use, seeing how they moved. And, aside from the fun, he felt warmth creep in his every limb. There… were his two brothers. Miraculously, Ace _and_ Sabo were fighting in front of his eyes, alive and breathing. _Sabo was alive_ right under his nose. That simple fact finally downed on him with all its crushing weight. He smiled with fondness and happiness, a single tear falling down on his cheek.

He had hugged him, punched him and scolded the shitty head. They had cried, so much his eyes were still red. And he was now fighting Whitebeard's first mate over him, like the old times.

And the way Marco was indulging his desires was so lovable… He hid his face into his hands, fighting a blush. He didn't just think that word. Oh no. Nope. … Damn.

The redness deepened and he felt so hot that maybe the tree was catching fire under him. He cuddled himself, hugging his legs as the others continued their game.

This was so new and beautiful that he almost couldn't believe it to be true. He had found him attractive since their first meeting, at Marineford, and hadn't had the slight problem in voicing it. A pity their fight didn't last, that was something he wanted to resume someday…

Luffy then hadn't had the time to think about anything else, he had seen Ace and saving his brother and running with him had become top priority. Obviously, he was totally expecting to be sent to prison after his stunt, not to be taken by Marco on the Whitebeard's ship. He had preferred that occurred, anyway, Impel Down wasn't a nice place to be sent to.

But, thinking about that event now sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and his blush made home on his face. He crossed his arms on his knees and hid his head behind them, the brim of his hat casting a useful shadow on his eyes. That way he could still see his brothers, that were currently falling from the sky.

Things had become strange after the first day, and, oddly enough, they had gone smoothly. As if the change was natural and to be expected. Marco had been kind and a good listener for him, but also comforting in his silences. He had noticed how, after each conversation, his mood had gotten better and better, like his appetite. And the day before… The tender kiss of the morning had felt so right that it had warmed his entire being, while the ones of the night had been passionate and had filled him with excitement.

This wasn't something to be taken lightly, he knew he was falling, and honestly the fact scared him a bit. His trust in Marco was certain, but… What about himself? He had faith in his strength, after all he picked up his crew mates and protected them with his life, but this was different…

What if he lost control on his flames? They were to be restricted all the time, it wasn't easy. And what if he ended up hurting him? He had to part ways with his new family soon, maybe in one or two days. Luffy had taken care of all his problems by now and, after Sabo left, he wouldn't have any more reason to stay.

Nami had said that they were free to go any time, Whitebeard had given Robin all the information needed, such as protected islands or enemy and allied crews. He sighed, watching Ace hit his head on a rock and lose consciousness, as did Sabo after exactly two minutes. The two were lying pretty far from him.

"What are you thinking about, yoi?" Marco asked from behind him, sitting there and hugging the boy.

Luffy was moved and rested his head on the other's chest. "A lot of things."

"Such as?"

He sighed again. "A certain kidnapping, my flames, my next journey…"

Marco untangled his arms to turn him and see his face. "Do you want to learn how to control them?"

The ex-marine looked back at him. "I do, but at the same time…" He dropped his gaze.

A sudden warmth on his hand made him look at it. The blue flames of the Phoenix were touching his scars without leaving a burn, without hurting him.

"Trust me, yoi."

Luffy scoffed, caressing the fire. "I trust you… I don't trust me." He admitted.

"You know, that's exactly the problem. You need to trust your flames, yoi. The more you fear them, the more they'll be uncontrollable." He took a little stick from the tree and passed it to him. "Try with this, trust them, free your mind from your fear."

The pirate grabbed the stick and stared at it. He turned it around in his fingers before closing his eyes and breathing long. When he reopened them, there was confidence and pride in his orbs, no trace of dread. At last moment, however, when he blew on the stick and the black thick fire engulfed the wood, it was there again. Luffy hurriedly threw it in the air, Marco watched in fascination as not even ashes were left.

"I understand your fear of it, yoi. But you have to rein it and face it." He hugged him again, resting his forehead on the other's one. "Try again."

Marco gave him another stick and space. Again, the wood was gone and Luffy sighed.

"Ok, enough, now you try on me."

The other's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

"That may be, yoi. But not the kind of crazy you're thinking right now." He pinched his nose. "I trust you, so try on my arm."

"No, Marco, you may heal fast but this doesn't give you the time to."

"You won't hurt me, yoi."

Luffy was still not convinced but Marco wasn't going to retreat and he needed to know that its flames could be trusted. He sighed again.

"Okay… Okay."

This time he tried a lot harder. He took his time to concentrate and feel his darkness while taking the other's hand in his own. The flames were in his stomach, moving like a black mass, warm and filling. Luffy was scared of it eating Marco, but tried to think of it as something different. He pictured the flames as a part of him, not as a beast waiting to consume. He calmed the fire, he drowned in its waves and opened his eyes, finally blowing.

The darkness covered their hands. Luffy felt the familiar warmth, the thickness and fought his fear, watching the black fire die down, hands unscathed. His eyes widened in surprise and a happy smile brightened his face.

"See. It worked, yoi." Marco was smiling, too.

He nodded slowly, then threw his arms around his neck in a rush of pure joy. The Phoenix hugged his waist, but lost his balance and fell with his back on the ground, hissing a bit. Luffy was squeezing him strongly, almost blocking his breath.

"Thank you."

It was a whisper, so soft that no one could have heard it without being in the next proximity. Marco felt his heart clench and tightened his embrace, drowning in the wild scent.

"Anytime, yoi." He smiled in the other's shoulder.

Luffy loosened his hug and lifted his head to look directly at him. "What are you doing to me?"

The pirate's smile gained a malicious shadow, but didn't lose its softness. "I should be the one asking this."

The ex-marine's eyes were filled with happiness and something he didn't feel ready to take. But it was there nonetheless, and he knew it was in his own orbs, too. Trying to hide it would only be a waste of time.

They stared at each other for a long time, bathing in words that couldn't be said yet, and met half-way in an open-eyed chaste kiss, the best manner they discovered to convey their silent feelings. The calm they achieved in the other's arms was priceless and unprecedented. Their lips separated soundlessly and Luffy fell to the side with a huff, still smiling and looking up at the darkening sky. Marco lifted himself on an elbow and turned to watch him better.

"Were your brothers serious when they talked about perverts?" He asked.

Yep, the thing had unnerved him. A lot.

"They were, but the count isn't right." Luffy closed his eyes, relaxing. "I let them 'protect' me, but most of the times I had to take care of the nuisance myself."

"Always successfully, yoi?"

"Ah… No… Once, three men did abduct me, but didn't get to do much… They started to touch me, but I blew fire and they were gone in instants."

There was regret in his voice and Marco gripped his chin to turn his gaze to himself. "Stop blaming yourself, yoi. Think about it this way: if they were still alive, right now, I would want to kill them."

"Aww, confessing again?" Luffy teased, probably to change topic.

The Phoenix captured his lips in a searing, soul-sucking kiss and bit the other's tongue jokingly before breaking the touch. "If that's what you want to hear…"

"What if I say it is?" Luffy joked, laughing softly and opening his eyelids.

Marco turned serious, noses touching, but didn't answer. After some minutes, the Phoenix grabbed his wrists and blocked them at the sides of his head, looking into his eyes.

"I like you." He said, weighing every word with measured tone and confidence, and smiled.

Luffy blushed furiously, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Marco smirked and captured again his lips, engaging a tongue battle he won after mere seconds.

"Satisfied now?" Ha asked after putting some useless distance.

The other's blush was even darker when he said: "I like you, too."

* * *

 **Maybe a bit too sweet, but I swear I tried to make this last scene not diabetic xD Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	7. 07 – The ritual

**Ok, this is a bit shorter (like, 1k words shorter...) and maybe a bit rushed, unlikely the other chapters... But, frankly, there was nothing more to say, so I think it is also right. The next one will probably be even shorter, but it will be the epilogue, on which I will begin working right now. Sorry for any mistakes and let me know what you think :) And may you all enjoy happy holydays :)**

 **phoenix:** Oh God, I don't want to kill people xD Thank you!

 **12ReiRei:** Ahahah, try to stay out of trouble xD Maybe by the end of this chapter you'll need a dietist :P Well, I started writing this with the will to end the story, there are too many not completed and abandoned... Before this **I was already writing something else** , KHR related :P But it is a strange project that needs a lot of work and I don't want to publish it until I finish it. Thank you, for the marvelous review, for the faith, for the beautiful words, for the praise :D Don't worry, it's not creepy at all and, even if it is, I'm creepy myself XP

 **blackfairy30:** Thank you so much! :*

 **Xarxion:** Thanks thanks thanks! :D

 **Thank you for the new follows, favorites and the reviews, they give me the willpower to go on and finish this :)**

 **Words: 3124.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **07 – The ritual**

* * *

The Moby Dick was slashing through the waves, Sunny at its side, where Luffy was looking at his new jolly roger. It had a straw hat painted on the skull.

He had discussed with the crew what to do and they had wanted to stay with their new mates for some days more. Their Captain was extremely glad of the outcome. Not only the turn of event was being welcomed, but he could also be with Marco for a bit more. Not that he would admit it aloud.

Sabo had left the same day they reunited, promising to find them again and for longer next time he could.

They were currently at day four of navigation to the next island, that was finally on sight and steadily approaching. With pirates moving from one ship to another, everyone got to know more and more about one another. Luffy had bonded with the other Officials, too. Pranks with Thatch had been hilarious.

He remembered the last one, laughing alone on the crow's nest. They had replaced the red soap of the onsen with the strongest tabasco sauce they had on board. The nurses had madly chased after Thatch, blaming only him. Honestly what a mess.

"If you keep laughing like that I'll find you a psychologist, yoi." Marco said, standing on the railing next to him with a smirk, knees bent. "Fossa is still complaining about it."

"Stop reading my mind." He whined with a pout, but the smile didn't fall. "Admit it, you found it fun, too."

"Only because I was not in the line of fire that day, yoi."

"You didn't like the glue on the shirts?"

"Not one bit, I had to shave it away, damn you pranksters…" Marco rolled his eyes.

The sun was still sleeping on the other side of the world. Few clouds were roaming the sky, gray and black.

Luffy grabbed his shirt with one hand. "Are you still mad?"

"What if I say I am?"

He pulled Marco forward and kissed him without reservation, licking the insides of the other's mouth and his tongue teasingly, escaping it when he moved the muscle.

"What the hell…"

They separated abruptly to watch below on the deck. Nami, Brook and Zoro were there, looking at them with wide eyes and open mouths.

The cat burglar regained almost immediately her speaking ability, smirking and waving her hand to them in a greeting move. The skeleton decided to sing a love song while playing his violin. The swordsman, however, was a totally different matter.

He was seething with gritted teeth and two unsheathed swords. Luffy sighed as he felt Marco slip out of his reach to evade a massive slash. Sabo and Ace had been easier to calm down when they had woken up. They'd had to bring them on the ship because they were setting sail in the evening. Luffy had simply talked to them without Marco in sight. His two brothers had accepted the relationship with a forced promise to let the pirate alone, pouting all the time.

He laughed when Sanji joined Zoro from the kitchen, his cook was probably looking through the window, he must have been frozen to the spot for a while.

They were approaching the island, it was four time bigger than the last one. There were lakes, two abandoned towns in ruin on opposite sides and a green wide blanket of pines with few clearings. Luffy looked again down and then at the unexplored ground. With a grin, he winked at Marco, that was looking at him from high up in the sky.

He jumped and morphed into his dragon form, ignoring shouts and yelps from both ships, and fled to the island, unfolding his black wings. He closed his eyes at the feeling of the wind caressing his scales, sniffing the frizzy air of the sea and bathing in the cold of the night.

Luffy arrived all too soon, landing on a beach hidden by rocky cliffs, but not turning back. He stretched like a cat, arching his back and digging the sand with his paws, then lied on his stomach, looking at horizon, where the moon still shone.

"You scared almost everyone, yoi." A Phoenix was disappearing at his right side. "This was more entertaining than the tobasco prank."

Luffy huffed, waiting for the other to continue talking. Marco sat with his back against the beast's warm side.

"Thatch fainted, I wonder if it's becoming a habit. Izo actually screamed, yoi." He smirked. "Pops was taken aback, but laughed a lot. Fossa and Vista were speechless. The others screamed and started to run around. Your crew just watched in fascination, they knew after all."

The dragon lifted his head and hit the other's elbow softly.

"Oh, they're alright, I flew after you and they fell into the sea, yoi." Marco moved a hand on his forehead. "You're really trusting us now." He said, smiling.

Luffy's eyes shone in the darkness. There were happiness and shyness. He brushed his scales and the ex-marine pressed more into the touch with closed eyes.

"Well, now they know, yoi. I wonder when they'll find us."

He lazily lifted an eyelid in question.

"They shouted to me to be prepared for a fight, but, in the night sky, you're completely invisible and they lost me when they fell."

Luffy huffed again, lying his head next to Marco and relaxing in the comforting touch. Silence covered them as the sun started to rise in the distance. The Dragon's breath soon evened, signaling he was asleep.

The pirate followed him, lulled by the warmth of the sun and that of his little lover. Thinking about him that way brought a smirk on his face.

* * *

Two hours later, Marco woke up from the dreamless nap groggily. Luffy was still behind him in dragon form, but awake and looking at him. He turned after some moments, sitting at his side. He was wearing the leather pants from Izo's prank and a white half-buttoned shirt, loosened necktie fluttering in the light breeze and hat hanging on his back.

"I think Nami took care of Zoro and Sanji." He said, still sharing gazes. "They were running here, but stopped some minutes ago."

To not feel the danger was something that left Marco dumbfounded for some moments. The two had been seriously trying to kill him on the Sunny. It could only mean that he had felt safe enough to ignore their ill intent.

"You never talked about yourself." Luffy wondered.

Marco thought about it, making order in his mind. "I'm from North Blue. When I was five, my family sold me to pay off their debts to some burglar pirates. For years they used me to steal, yoi. Then, they had the galls to send me to pops." He smiled at the memory, looking at the sky. "Instead of killing me for trying to steal his money, he gave me food and didn't let me go back. The pirates did never come to take me again, I don't know if he played some part in their disappearance."

"I'm glad he found you." The ex-marine smiled. "And your devil fruit?"

"The bastards didn't give me enough to eat so I didn't give them all the goods stolen. One of them was the fruit." The smile turned into a smirk. "Serves them right."

Luffy laughed softly, falling to rest against the other's side and relaxing as he was embraced again.

"Tomorrow evening, or the day after at most, we will leave." Luffy whispered, looking at the horizon. "Our first stop is Sabaody."

Marco tightened his grip on the other's waist and kissed his cheek. "You're thinking too much, yoi."

He blushed and mumbled something unintelligible, making the other laugh softly.

"I didn't understand."

Luffy took a deep breath, blush darkening. "I'll miss you."

The Phoenix smiled and, this time, couldn't completely fight down his own blush. "I'll miss you, too. But we won't be so far, the sea is wide and it's our home. We're on the same crew, time will come when pops will need your aid. Also, no one said I can't come and kidnap you whenever I want to, yoi."

The dragon laughed, comforted by those words. He then launched his arms around the other's neck and kissed him deeply, making him fall and roll. In a tangle of limbs, they stopped where the dirt suffocated the sand, with Luffy pinned under Marco.

Their mouths clashed, tongues interlacing with heated passion. The ex-marine bit the other's lower lip before lapping it and smirking. Marco bit his chin as revenge and began tracing his neck with his wet muscle, gaining moans of appreciation. Luffy lifted his hands and began caressing the other's chest and shoulders with a feather touch. The Phoenix shivered, sucking the mark on the collarbone, that had almost disappeared.

"So possessive…" Luffy huffed, playing with the hem of the other's pants.

"And you're so eager, yoi." Marco bit down on the base of his neck.

The dragon arched his back, squeezing the other's hips. The pirate was leaving uncountable marks on him while unbuttoning the shirt, necktie already discarded. Luffy liked to tease, not to be teased, so he opened his legs and captured his waist, pressing their bodies together.

"Don't push me too much, yoi." Marco said, interrupting his doing. "I may lose my control."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Luffy said in a malicious tone.

He moved his hips up slowly, rubbing their awakening manhood and gaining a long hiss.

"Are you playing with fire?" Marco asked, breathless, inhaling the other's scent.

The ex-marine pulled him near and whispered sensually: "You taught me, take responsibility."

Sometimes, Luffy knew too well how to push things the way he wanted them to go. Marco cursed in his mind his utter inability to say no and lost every bit of self-control he had.

They became a hot, excited, steamy tangle of limbs, losing their minds in their first love-making. The Phoenix claimed the Dragon, marking him, holding him, cherishing him in a way he hadn't ever used with anyone. In the heat, in the overwhelming feelings, he understood that he had fallen completely for the boy that was panting under him, flustered.

Luffy, in that moment, when his mind was controlled by the ecstasy of the notion, looked straight in his eyes, as if synchronized, and pulled him in a searing, loving kiss, conveying and accepting. Marco poured his heart in the simple touch, both reaching their climax.

The two lovebirds were panting, exhausted, and fell asleep almost immediately, after whispering loving words to each other.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji were fuming. Their Captain had disappeared for the entire day with the… With the… Pirate. Nami and Robin had prohibited them from searching for him with the untold promise of pain. Their other mates had been shocked, but not enraged as the two still felt.

It was night and Zoro was progressively losing his patience. Sanji had burnt dinner four times and had eaten it not to waste food with teary eyes. Brook was trying to lighten up the mood with his songs, but failing miserably. Eventually, he retired to drink tea with Izo, defeated. Franky had just shrugged his shoulders, saying something about 'Luffy's business'. Usopp had paled visibly while Chopper had asked what meant to have an affair.

The dragon's appearance, though, was something that had left everyone speechless. They had known, yes, about his devil fruit ability, but seeing the big beast tower over them was a totally different matter. Even Whitebeard himself had seemed at a loss for words.

As Zoro was remembering its features and Sanji was beginning again with his dinner, both in the kitchen of the Sunny, Luffy passed through the door, yawning, shirt completely buttoned. Zoro was the first to jump and grab him from the shoulders.

"Luffy! Where hav–…."

The Captain watched his Vice pale, looking at the base of his neck. Sanji approached them, too, towel in hands, and lost his grip on it steadily, until it fell on the floor. Luffy smirked, freed from the swordsman and crossed his arms.

"You two need to sort things out and leave me and my lover alone." He said, leaving them speechless again. "Consider this an order from your Captain." The dragon then went out and locked the door, closing them inside. "I won't let you out until I'm satisfied, so don't ask."

They were already calling out to him, but he completely shut them out of his mind.

"When I brought up the subject, I wasn't expecting this, yoi." Marco said.

He was leaning on the railing with crossed arms.

"I had already noticed but decided to leave them be. Now, I feel like they need this. I'll take the blame later." He got near him and smiled.

"Or the gratitude, yoi."

Nami, Robin and Brook were drinking tea peacefully on the deck, they had waved at them before while the girls were now winking with thumbs up, making Luffy laugh.

"Now, I feel I owe an explanation to our brothers." His stomach grumbled. "And in the meanwhile, ask for dinner, Sanji won't be available for some time."

Marco circled his waist and jumped on the Moby Dick, where Whitebeard was laughing with Izo, Haruta, Usopp and Thatch.

"Oy, Luffy!" The sniper shouted, beaming.

"You seriously went to Skypiea?" Thatch asked. "And defeated a God?"

"Eneru was not a God, he was a useless man that had a big ego." Luffy snorted, leaving Marco's embrace.

"Oooh, you're no fun…" Usopp pouted.

"So, aniki…" Haruta said. "You're a dragon."

Luffy approached them and morphed his skin on the arms into black bluish scales. "I am." And turned back.

"Do you breathe fire?" Izo asked.

Marco went to his side, seeing him flinch almost imperceptibly, and held his hand in front of him, nodding when he looked at his face. Luffy took a long breath and blew his black flames, remembering attentively his 'training'. The thick mass attached to the skin and dissolved after some seconds, hand unscathed.

"Normally, it consumes everything, not even ashes are left."

"That's the reason you never use it." Newgate said with a fond smile.

Luffy nodded and double-checked that indeed Marco's skin was intact with his gaze. But the hand had gone up to flick at his forehead, making him blink twice.

"It's alright, yoi." Marco laughed.

The ex-marine shook his head smiling.

"Your form is graceful, I must say." Izo interrupted their exchanging gazes with a smirk. "How much time since your last morphing?"

"Uhm… Aside from the last island… I think it was before starting Marine Academy, right after Ace set sail to become a pirate."

"It's impossible…" Thatch whispered, flabbergasted. "I mean, I don't know, but Marco often said it was hard not to transform at least once a month…"

"Impressive, Luffy." Izo commented.

"I had to, so I did." He shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you acquire the devil fruit?" Haruta asked.

"My father had taken it from a Government Base in Paradise." Luffy recalled, hand gripping his chin.

"Dragon?" Whitebeard wondered.

"Yeah, I think he said something about it not being natural. Well, I was hungry, and it tasted awful." His mouth contorted in disgust.

Everyone laughed at that.

"You've always been like that." Ace said from the door to the inside of the ship. "Eating whatever came towards your mouth and leaving barely enough for me and Sabo."

"I need the energy." Luffy pouted, arms crossed on his chest.

"Hey, Captain!" Nami called from the Sunny.

The boy went towards the railing and saw her navigator wave at him.

"It worked!"

A beaming smile grated his features. "Finally!"

"Excuse me, what are you two talking about?" Izo asked, curious.

"I set up my Vice and the cook, it was about time they talked seriously." He smirked.

"Great doing, Luffy!" Usopp laughed.

* * *

The next day passed quickly. Zoro smirking like mad had Sanji blush every time they met. And that meant every minute. The crew teased them, succeeding only on the cook, but was happy for them. They had all seen their feelings bloom during the journey, it'd been a pain to see them hidden so obliviously.

Luffy enjoyed the morning with Marco on the beach, talking about nothing important and kissing the living hell out of him every time he wanted.

In the afternoon, the two ships set sail. Whitebeard wanted to part with them halfway to Sabaody, Moby Dick would have then returned to the New World, and threw a party in the meanwhile.

Seeing his mates be so easy-going and open towards their new brothers was heart-warming. Luffy sighed contentedly from his seat on the armrest of Newgate's chair, munching on some meat.

Zoro and Marco were happily drinking, Sanji was cooking, Nami, Robin and Izo were watching Brook play his violin while Usopp, Chopper and Thatch made a fool out of themselves with their chopsticks, Franky was dancing with Vista and Fossa.

"Now, son…" Whitebeard said solemnly. "Be careful on your journey and be sure to count on me whenever you need."

Luffy smiled, gazing up at his adoptive father. "Thank you." He said, pouring himself some sake. "But I won't try to stay out of trouble."

With a smirk, he lifted his hand and Newgate did the same. The cups touched with a shrill sound. They drank and laughed loudly afterwards. All around them, the pirates that had fallen silent, watching the ritual, cheered louder than ever.

* * *

Next morning, time came for goodbyes. Luffy's crew was waving from the Sunny to their adoptive brothers. Their Captain was still on the Moby Dick, talking to Whitebeard one last time.

"Gurarararara! Keep in touch, I gave your navigator a piece of my vivre card and an untraceable Den Den Mushi."

"Here's mine, yoi." Marco put a little piece of paper in his shirt's pocket. "Don't cause too much trouble." He smirked.

"No promise." Luffy laughed. "You, too, stay out of trouble."

"Don't you dare tell me that phrase, trouble-magnet!" Ace shouted.

"I already did." The straw hat boy waved at them, pecked Marco on the lips and jumped on his own ship. "See ya around, Oyaji, brothers." He smiled.

The signature laughter thundered once again.

"Take care!" Came the chorus as the ships started to separate and get further from one another.

He felt his heart clench, but the warmth was still there, unchanged and comforting. He watched Marco's smile until he could in the distance, then took a long breath and turned towards his crew.

"Are you ready for destruction?" He smirked.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Then, route to Sabaody!"

* * *

 **Well, we're almost done. Marco's past is unknown so I made it up. Let me know what you think but thank you for reading :) See ya!**


	8. 08 – Epilogue – Try and stop us

**First of all, I want to say for the nth time: Thank you! While this story was something for myself, to read about this beautiful pairing, you all made it all the more worth.**

 **60 Followers, 48 Favorites, 27 Reviews, over 2.6k Views... I wasn't honestly expecting so much, considering this couple isn't rightly appreciated and our fandom is really little. I hope this story has left a mark in your mind and mostly on your heart. I won't be able to answer reviews with an update anymore but I'll use PM, so let me know what you think, and if you want to simply talk to me, feel free to PM me, I dont mind at all :)**

 **Thank you for reading, for the support, for the beautiful words, for laughing and "awww"ing at the story xD These all mean the world to me. Thank you for putting up with my mistakes, too ahaha I hate them but English isn't my mother language so it's hard. And sorry for any mistakes here.**

 **I'll answer your reviews now :)**

 **blackfairy30:** Oh yep, crazy little Luffy will make such messes XP

 **12ReiRei:** Thank you again for the praises :) Oh, so I've found myself a stalker? ahahahah! I'm joking ;P Your mom? Seriously? Make her read the entire story then xD Lol, this was unexpected and flutteriing :D Thank you so much, stop taking me on the verge of crying out of joy :P

 **Xarxion:** Oh, I hadn't thought about that, the couple-hen? ahahah, I can see them continue to fight for him with Marco when he is far enough xD Tatch always faints, weak sweetheart ahahah I prefer ending this soon and flawlessly, stretching it would ruin the flow and I think it's long anyway xD The longest story I ever wrote and finished :) Thanks!

 **Akemi:** Hey there :D Well, see here :) For the sequel, everything is possible, but, if I effectively write more, it won't be out soon :) Thanks!

 **This is officially finished, my mind is a mess for writing so much in so little time and I consider this a Christmas gift for all of you :) Also, it doesn't mean I won't write little one-shot sequels ;P Stay tuned!**

 **Words: 1748.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **07 – The ritual**

* * *

The Sabaody Archipelago was a massive mangrove forest in the middle of the ocean made up of 79 separate trees known as Yarukiman Mangrove, the largest mangroves in the world strong enough to grow from the bottom of the ocean to the top and that resembled large candy canes. Each tree was called a grove, it was numbered and served as an island. People could get from one to another via the various bridges built connecting around the many tree roots.

On Groove One, the Human Auctioning House was the center of slave trade and a bidding house for selling living beings. Grooves 1 to 29 were lawless areas where pirates and bounty hunters ran amok. This was about to change.

Luffy was currently hiding his face and hat with a hoodie and wore his usual clothes, visible under the black cape. He was looking at the wall of the Wanted Posters. The Government had put rewards on every member of his crew, even Robin had a new one.

His own had been raised to 400,000,000 Bery, maybe after the news of joining Whitebeard. He did carry his tattoo now, on his wrist and plainly visible. Zoro, Pirate Hunter, had a reward of 200,000,000 Bery, Cat Burglar Nami and Sogeking were wanted for 50,000,000 Bery each while Sanji's one, Black Leg, was of 100,000,000 Bery. Cotton Candy Lover Chopper's one was hilarious, 100 Bery. Devil Child Nico Robin had a bounty of 80,000,000 Bery, like Iron Man Franky and Soul King Brook.

Luffy took two posters for each member of his crew, divided them into two piles and folded one into his pocket while going to take his position on the backstage of the Human Auctioning House. Entering wasn't a problem, taking care of the few security present was piece of cake. Inside, there were six low cages with few children locked in, they all had the explosive collar on their neck. There was a giant, too, and an old man sleeping.

He had round glasses and white facial hair, which is arranged embattled across his lower jaw. He also had a scar over his right eye and wore a plain dirty t-shirt, brown shorts, and black sandals. His white hair was combed back and long to brush the shoulders. He was covered in a white cape, hoodie shadowing a bit his features.

Luffy approached him, curious. "Hey, old man, have I already seen you somewhere?"

The other opened one eye to look at him with a smirk. "Aren't you the marine that had been abducted by Marco the Phoenix?"

He nodded while scanning his mind. Then it clicked. Oh. _Oh._ And he grinned.

"What an interesting development…" He mused.

"Indeed. What are you doing here?" His eyes were now both open and glinting.

"Creating a mess and declaring war."

Luffy looked around and found the door to Disco's office. He was the man running things.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said, running there and sliding inside.

The bastard wasn't there yet so he lost no time in finding the keys to cages and collars. He replaced them with fake ones, left the papers for his own information and returned to the old man, that was trying to keep his laughter low.

The auction was to begin in an hour or so. He waited for Franky and, in a few minutes, he entered from the rear door with a brown bag.

"Here, Luffy. You don't need any keys." He said in a hushed tone.

"Okay, now help me."

The pirate opened one cage and coaxed the three children in trusting him with a true smile and few comforting words. He used the stolen keys to free them of the collar and put in its place a fake one, assuring them it wasn't harmful. He proceeded in doing the same with the other cages.

"May I?" Luffy asked the old man.

"Go on."

Franky went back to the Sunny with a wave after Luffy replaced the last collar and the cuffs, taking them with him. The giant's one wasn't expected so he had to look out for it when the moment came.

"What was your plan?" Luffy asked, placing a collar around his neck and sitting next to the old man.

"I wanted to be bought and take the amount for myself."

He laughed. "Well, be in for a surprise. Though, can you take care of the giant's collar and cuffs?"

"It would be a pleasure."

They fell into silence as people began roaming around the back stage, setting everything up for the auction. Disco, a thin, eccentric man who had long silver hair, a cleft chin, stubble beard and moustache, walked in his office. He wore a purple coat, pink scarf, a tall yellow hat with flower patterns around the bottom, and his trademark star-shaped glasses.

Less than an hour later, he exited his room and pointed one finger to Luffy. One of the gorilla guy grabbed him from the cape and yanked him on the front stage as Disco made his welcome speech. There were nobles and common people, but less of the latter category. It was planned, of course. Brook did have his wide range of fans and he had programmed an underground concert in Sabao Dome, attracting almost everyone. The fact that surprised him was seeing pirates in the audience.

Luffy faked weakness, dropping on the floor face-first. The gorilla lifted him on his feet and brought down his hoodie. Disco seemed satisfied by the reaction of people in front of him, not even trying to grasp the reason.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today's first article is a young devil fruit user." Everyone gasped, but again he thought it was because of amazement and not because he didn't have any handcuffs. "His ability is to transform into a black dragon!" He almost snorted as people began to pale. "He can also breath black fire!"

Disco arched a brow at the yelps and finally looked at the article. He backed away, colour draining from his face.

Luffy had a wide smirk on his face and was gripping the damn gorilla wrist to be freed. The man lost his grasp with a hiss of pain. He then discarded his cape.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He said in the same fashion. "If you don't want to die, please leave."

That phrase was enough to make almost everyone jump to his feet and start running. Moments later, the only ones remaining were the Nobles, some buyers and the pirates, that he now recognized.

In the meanwhile, Disco was able to regain his composure and picked the remote control of the collars from his back pocket. He pressed one of the red buttons, expecting an explosion, but nothing happened, making him blink.

"Your devices won't work." Luffy said, taking his own off. "None of them."

"We'll see about that." Disco pressed one of the bigger button, the one used to blow every collar.

This time, the wall that separated the front from the back stage exploded and was destroyed.

Luffy smirked more and grabbed the auctioneer's shirt, lifting him up despite the height difference. He then looked at the unmoving Nobles, still in their thinking that no one can touch them. He recognized in the front rows of plush chairs Saint Roswald, Saint Shalulia and Saint Charloss. From the various entrances, Zoro Sanji and Usopp were entering and blocking the doors.

Luffy gazed over the pirates and said: "Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, you're not among my targets."

The fur-hat wearer smirked. "I only want to watch, Straw Hat-ya."

"As you wish."

Luffy kicked Disco out of his sight, making him lose consciousness, and Franky appeared to apprehend him. They needed information, after all. The Captain then regarded the Nobles and smirked evilly.

"Now, scum of the world, are you prepared for a nice beating?" He asked, cracking his fingers.

"You cannot do anything to us, ex-marine." Roswald said in a secure tone, looking at him from the top to bottom.

"You take too much for granted, pieces of shit." He flared his rage towards them, and they gasped. "You see, you're already dead. You simply don't know. Yet."

Zoro and Sanji approached respectively Shalulia and Charloss.

"I'll take care of that."

In no time, the three Nobles were at their feet, bleeding profusely.

"You were right, this surely is a surprise." The old man from before said, gaining their attention.

The children and the giant were at his side.

"Luffy, who's that?" Sanji asked, suspicious.

"Don't worry, he isn't an enemy." He shrugged, then grinned. "He is Dark King Rayleigh."

"Interesting." Zoro commented.

"Are the others ready?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"They're on the ship, Brook included." The cook answered, still gazing at the legend in flesh in front of him. "The other grooves are already in ruin."

"Ok, join them, I'll take care of the rest." Sanji, Zoro and Usopp disappeared outside the building. "Can you take them away?" He then asked Rayleigh.

"That was the plan." The old man nodded. "I'll wait to read about your new achievements." And went outside.

Luffy nodded and regarded the pirate. "Go away, this place is going to be burned down."

Trafalgar Law laughed, standing and making his way out. "I'll see you in the New World, Punisher."

The ex-marine scoffed and, once everyone was far enough, blew his flames, engulfing the entire building. It crumbled and disappeared in mere minutes. He observed his efforts being repaid and smiled broadly. This was only the beginning.

Luffy took one pile of posters and scattered them on the ground. He then looked at the other buildings and took a deep breath. There was a lot to destroy before setting sail again, and Kizaru was rapidly approaching. It was a nice way to begin his new adventure… Perfect.

* * *

"Oyaji!"

Whitebeard and Marco turned to see Ace running with a newspaper.

"He did it!"

On the front page, Luffy's photo was surrounded by huge capital letters: 'SABAODY AUCTION HOUSE EATEN BY BLACK FLAMES'.

Newgate laughed. "What a way to declare war. Good job, son."

Marco smiled reading the details of what happened. His lover had rid the world of three big shots and fought Kizaru before retiring. He was surely on Fishmen Island by then.

The Phoenix looked at the horizon behind the Moby Dick. It was strange to find out that his new dream would be as simple as waiting to meet someone again.

* * *

 **Now, back to my damn exams... See you soon and thanks for reading!**


End file.
